


It All Works Out In The End

by Adelinthefanficfreak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crying, Diapers, Dildos, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemas, Figging, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Forced Sex, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rectal examination, Secret Society, Sex Talk, Trauma, Vibrators, Whipping, buttplug, chokeplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelinthefanficfreak/pseuds/Adelinthefanficfreak
Summary: Dante has always had a rough life; his mom left him when he was barely considered a teenager, his dad is an asshole to him since (blaming the poor guy), and going to school is a living hell. And after graduation, his 'happy' life can now start; he finally leaves to LA for college; leaving his old life behind and start all over.But nothing is as it seems, poor pal... Never sign up for something just because you want to fit in...Extreme non-con, and for people with a medical kink. Beware that all characters are over age 20!I DO NOT SUPPORT ANY NON-CON RELATED ACTIVITIES OUT OF FICTIONAL WORLDS!(I beg you to forgive me for my sleep-deprived, isolated, and perverted brain that created this mess. Don't worry, I’m a sucker for some fluff, angst, and aftercare too. Stay tuned, I will try to update the fic whenever I can)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. What A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante couldn't count the times he got so badshit drunk, that he didn't even remember ending up in his own bed. Not how that is. But it was always better than hearing his father's words all over again. He wouldn't feel the sting of them when he was wasted enough.  
> However, Dante finally (somehow) graduated High School, and he was a month away from moving to the city. 
> 
> I will add some music recommendations now and then!  
> For this chapter, I recommend listening to Alone by Nico Collins 
> 
> "Everything's simple, it's driving him mental  
> Wishing every day that something would change  
> Instead, his dad makes him play ball by the bay  
> And every time he cries, father rolls his eyes, saying  
> "Son it's all your fault, how come you never try?"  
> He does all that he should  
> Why is he misunderstood?  
> This is a story 'bout a broken boy"
> 
> ( **Kinks contains:** )  
> This is just a build-up chapter, after chapter 3 the real shit goes down…

He couldn't remember the reason why his mom had left him and his father. They had a good life. A steady income, a beautiful house, and a lovely golden retriever. 

He had just turned eleven years old, the only worry he got was whether he would get his long wanted GameBoy. And yet, in the next few weeks, everything changed. Without even saying goodbye, the evening she had brought Dante to bed and had disappeared when she sun arose. 

His dad had gambled so much after his wife had left him without any explanation, that he had wasted his entire fortune. They lost their house, their cars, and even their dog had to be sold off to scramble enough money to live and eat. They ended up in a small town in Maryland not long after.  
It was a miracle, Dante thought when he was close before leaving for LA to start college, for the miserable house to still stand upright after all those years. His dad had never cared to repair the house, he only cared about his motor he had found at the side of the road. 

Dante grumbled as the lock of the front door didn't work with him for the hundredth time. It was over midnight already, and he had to get some good hours of sleep before he would fetch his diploma the following morning.  
He hadn’t bothered to shop up for the whole ceremony, as his only family (his dad) would show up anyways. Dante didn't even remember the time that his dad had looked at him and told him he was proud. He hadn't noticed Dante’s sobbing either when he got beaten at school, the bullies ever going so far as grabbing him by the neck when they walked home. It was years of desperation and loneliness, and he had no one to talk too. So the remaining years he dreamed and hoped and prayed that he would get the grades to earn a scholarship, no matter how dirty he needed to play in order to achieve it.

That had been the only possibility to escape from his miserable life. Leave for college, graduate, and never, ever turn the fuck back.  
And he had done it. He had gotten the scholarship, and he was a month away from moving to LA.  
Not that his dad knew. He would find out when his son had already gotten on a plane without saying anything. It probably wouldn't matter much anyway, his dad had already spat to him many times to fly the fuck off and never show his face on his doorstep again. Gladly, but his job at the local grocery store hadn't earned him enough money to move to a decent apartment. 

The lock finally made a sound, and he slipped inside. Just one month, one more goddamn month.—

“Fucking piece of filth!” His father yelled when he strode in the smoke-logged living room, where his father —no doubt— was already smoking his third package of the day. Food and bottles of beer laid around everywhere, every time an effort to reach the kitchen.  
Dante’s father once had been a lovely man. He had always remembered that. Decent clothed, a handsome face, and such utter love for his mother. His lovely mother, who had left them in such deep unrelenting shit.  
“Good evening Papi,” he said sweetly, snatching a bottle of beer from the shelves. 

“Stop calling me your Papi!” He growled, crushing the ash off his cigarette against the couch.  
“You technically still are my Papi, and sadly will always be.” His father cursed at him. Dante shrugged and opened the beer bottle with his teeth, his dad’s eyes instantly snapping up at the sound.  
He took a few sips before his father stood. “Get those filthy hands the fuck off my beer, ya hear me!” 

“Oh go wank,” Dante retorted and threw the bottle away. He reached for another as his father yanked him away by his hair, smashing him against the filth filled floor.  
Dante only savored this sort of fights, only to wake him up from his gods damned clouded brain.  
He'd never felt much as his dad called him out, or had beaten him a few good broken noses so that he had to seek for the school nurse to get it fixed. The nosey-parker once had called child services after he showed up for the fifth time. 

Dante laughed and stood up again, ready to shed some blood for once. His father only laughed. “Not today, shitstain. Get upstairs and stay there until the morning. I will be having a visitor,”  
No. Just the woman he once had met up when we had been shopping for food (which, was a rare occasion too; they never bothered to go shop for some food in the supermarket, as they both ate whatever they felt like anyways.  
“God, Juanita needs to find a well-fitting husband instead of—  
“Don’t you dare finish that,” his father yelled, slapping him in the face. Dante only blinked. “Get. The. fuck upstairs.”

He rolled his eyes as he finally obeyed. He was drunk and bone-deep tired anyways. 

Dante couldn't sleep that night as he and a female had rather… loud intimacy to the deepest hours of the morning. He hadn't managed to catch a few well needed hours of sleep, not even after the two had stopped moaning and whatever they had been doing together.


	2. Off He Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dante moves to LA for college and learns a few things about the place. At the end of this chapter, he meets his future society members and they hang out.
> 
> I kinda hate my writing in this chapter, but I just wanted to get to the good stuuufff. 
> 
> Music recommendation: Los Angeles by The Midnight
> 
> ( **Kinks in this chapter:** )
> 
> None again, sorry. But you're almost there, I promise

It was four weeks later, and Dante was all packed up and ready. He had ordered a taxi from his last paycheck, after quitting his job the day before.  
Dennis hadn't been happy at all, but couldn't do more than throwing his last paycheck. 

He boarded just after eight a.m, and once his plane was in the air, Dante began to breathe easier. It was really happening, even if he was somehow scared of what the big world out there would contain. Why would it even matter, it was already better than wasting his life in a nearly collapsing house with an abusive drunk father and a barely paying job at the supermarket. He would manage to learn how to live a good life, he didn't need anyone to help him.

With that thought, he sat back and relaxed while he watched the clouds go by, his new life approaching not fast enough.

After almost six hours of flying and one hour of taxiing, he finally reached the steps of UCLA. It was a rather sunny day, and it only took a few minutes to find his dorm room. His roommate had canceled UCLA for another university not long before Dante had arrived.  
He’d thanked the holy beings above when he had heard that. A whole room for himself. At least for the whole semester. 

Dante shopped some snacks and dinner before he pulled himself back in his dorm room. He had received a letter from the woman who had to lead him around, pointing out at the schedule for the first week.  
A lot of showing around and a few classes, as well as a welcomes party. He shrugged at that. He would look around the corner at most but didn't feel like attending a party like that. 

The next day, he was ready for a day of adjusting to this new place. He walked alone for most of the time, not trying to notice some new groups already forming. He had tried to greet some of them, and they surprisingly had greeted back, but it stayed by that.

As they approached a few of the classrooms in order to know where to be, a beautiful girl approached him, and he smiled kindly at her. She had chocolate brown hair, braided in two separate braids that fell loosely over her shoulder. She wore a peachy with lace lined dress and white knee-high socks. Dante would have snorted if he had seen a girl like that on the streets, but he reminded himself he was here to make new friends, not enemies. He had plenty of them anyways.

The couldn't be much older than twenty, or she just liked coming over a few years younger. Her voice was sweet as she said. “UCLA truly has always been my first choice of university. I love the gardens and the weather here so much, don't you agree?”

Dante frowned a little, the boring teacher completely forgotten. But he nodded merely at her “UCLA Is truly more beautiful in real,”  
The truth— he had seen plenty of pictures of the University at the local internet cafe, but it didn't do justice to the place as he saw it now.  
Dante noticed the girl grinning a little awkwardly, and decided to go for it. He wouldn't have to lose much, anyways. “What's your name?” 

The girl smiled and said, leaning closer, “I’m Emerie, from Pennsylvania. You are?”  
They could have been neighbors, but he smiled back. “Dante. I lived in Maryland.”  
She gasped softly. “We were practically neighbors.”  
“I thought exactly the same,” Dante grinned. 

They walked along with each other as they continued with their scheduled first day. Sometimes they spoke about something or grinned at a rather stupid question one of the students asked.

After they got released for the lunch break, the girl approached with her tray and sat next to him. But she was not alone, as one other girl and five other boys gathered around. “Guys, this is Dante, the guy I've told you all about. We were practically neighbors!” She seemed way too enthusiastic about that. 

They all watched Dante so he carefully said. “Hi, nice to meet you I guess?” They all nodded, and Emerie all gave them the opportunity to introduce themselves. 

Standing 5' 1" tall, and statuesque with olive skin, and Dante had a powerful feeling about her. Having mysterious grey eyes and her short, thick, red hair features a side parting. She had a cigarette in hand and smiled at him. She was by no doubt the one in charge. “Damielle, but call me Dami,” 

The two ash-blonde guys from either side of her were named Sander and Lawson. They had a particular way of joking around. The last three guys, one called Ezra with brown curly and faint Hispanic features, a guy filled in tattoos named Jasiel —whom was half sucking on the red-haired girl's earlobe once she had begun to kiss him roughly just a few moments before— and a somewhat quieter guy with dark purple hair, Ledger. 

The group, including Dante, was scheduled to have a few more classes. But Dami and Jasiel had come up to him and asked him if he would like to hang out some more. Dante agreed, of course, feeling immediately wanted by the group. They hang out that night and got pretty wasted.

Dante’s bad luck that he had one day left of classes before the Friday party hits. He had agreed after a lot of teasing from his new friends to get attend the freshman’s welcome party. 

However, he met a kinda nice looking guy in his Creative Writing class, and even after chatting for mere minutes, the guy, -Marcus was his name- suggested they should hang out some time. Dante could have sworn he blushed. But after an exhausting day of classes, he had slept peacefully, already too excited for the party with his new friends.


	3. Dante Signs The Damned Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dante and his 'friends' end up wasting themselves after the new student's welcome party, Dante will do everything to fit in. They also let him sign the contract, but he is so drunk he doesn't even read what it says (HEHE)
> 
> Music recommendation: Life Of The Party by All Time Low
> 
> Oh well, another shitty chapter. It's very short though, so please bear with me! The next chapter WILL contain some explicit activities.

Dante was in awe as he saw how the gym had now turned into a ballroom. 

A waving hand caught his eye— Emerie. The pretty girl was dressed in a beautiful yellow dress, her chocolate brown hair standing out against the color of summer.  
Dante had to hold in his smirk as he thought she faintly looked like Belle. The others were standing against the wall, laughing and drinking some coke.  
Dante smiled and approached. His friends, his true good friends. Yeah, he was going to enjoy his time here. Away from his old shit town, his prick of a father could rot in his garage for all he cared. This is the life he always wanted. 

“Ah The Dante, what are you smirking at?” Dami grinned. “You’re such a happy spirit, aren't ya now?”  
Dante shrugged while he poured some soda for himself. “I'm happy since I finally got to leave that shit town I lived in since I was born. My dad can choke on whatever he is doing in his miserable life,” Dante spat as he took a sip.  
Ezra laughed softly, patting his shoulder. “We get it, dude. We all were those outcasts, but not anymore,”  
Everyone suddenly seemed to stare at Ezra, and he shrugged. “Its time we should ask him,”  
Dante frowned, lowering his cup. “Ask me what?”  
Lawson answered this time, shuffling a little closer. “Well, I don't know if you ever heard of… secret societies around college.”  
Dante nodded once. He had done plenty of research beforehand. “I have,” he said blandly as if his heart wasn't raging in anticipation.  
“Well, we like you so much that… we wanted to ask you if you would like to join ours.” He explained, earning all very excited nods from the others. Dante had to swallow. Was this really happening? Had he finally found his long-anticipated group of friends?

He bit his lip and then smiled. “Of course I would like to, you bunch of weirdos,” they snickered. “Why all the fuss on who should tell me?”  
A few uneasy looks, so Emerie whispered. “Because we like to keep it to us seven. Eight, I mean.” She smiled softly.  
Jasiel raised his cup. “Let's celebrate this happy moment,” everyone followed suit before we all strode off to the dance floor.

Dante danced an danced, everyone switching now and then. He laughed when Emerie showed him her exclusive dance moves, nothing more than some commonly known robot dance.  
Only Dami refused to be pulled onto the floor, and she and Jasiel both were talking next to the table full of snacks. 

Sometimes he catches them whispering in each other's ear while they looked at him, but they offered him a sweet smile. 

It was mere hours later, close to the end of the party, as they all were wasted enough to dance so sat around and made fun instead. Dante really felt truly happy for the first time. He had made it, he fucking had rocked this shit. And as soon as the music stopped and we were ushered out by the guards, Dami and Jasier approached me with a sheet of paper, the other lingering not far behind. 

“Ah, we couldn't do this inside, you know. As it needs to stay secret.”  
Dante nodded and took the pen and paper, Jasiel already squatting in front of him. Dami pointed at the small open space where he would need to sign.  
“It's just a bland piece of paper, a sort of contract that Sander once came up with. To make it official,” she rolled her eyes and grabbed a cigarette out of her purse. When she had lightened it, she said. “Sign it and you are officially a part of us.” 

Dante licked his lips, his nostrils flaring as Dami began to smoke. It reminded him of his father, but he ignored it. He had to focus on his new future now.  
He opened the pen and tried to remember his own handwriting before he delicately wrote his initials. 

_D.V. Dante Vilioza._

____

_Dante could have sworn Jasiel whispered in Dami’s ear “We are gonna have some fun with this pal.” But Dante only smiled wildly at him, earning a wide smile back from them both. He handed the paper over and said. “I can't wait to be part of it!” He didn't care that it sounded drunk.  
Dami only grinned and said, throwing her cigarette away and crushing it under her boot. “We neither, Dante.” _

__


	4. Caught in the Spiders Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante is being charged for his signed contract, and the playing begins. they lure him to their student house, drug him (chloroform), and strip him. Mostly Jasiel and Dami take charge. 
> 
> Music recommendations: Leave Me Alone by NF
> 
> **Kinks in this chapter: ******
> 
> **  
> **humiliation, drugging, pet play, and getting his first forced blowjob (also watching two have sex, uh kinda threesome??)**  
>  **

Dami had shoved a small letter in his hand when she walked past in the hallway after Economics. Dante smiled at her and she blew him a kiss before disappearing in another classroom. 

“Why do you even bother meeting up with those guys?” Marcus closed his locker, not far away from Dante’s. Dante rolled his eyes, that busybody again, he thought.  
“I don’t see _why_ it's your business on who I meet up and get along with?” He snapped, slamming his locker shut and picked up his bag. Marcus blinked. “Stay away from me. You don't fucking know me or my friends, wanker,” and with that stalked away. 

It somewhere pained him to snap at the pretty boy like that, but he was everywhere, and now even involved in his personal connections.  
Before he went to his next class, — Creative Writing—, he pulled the note from his pocket. He couldn't stop being curious about what Dami had given him. 

The paper was a faint yellow color, the structure rough and a little thick. It looked rather fancy.  
Inside, was a typed note; an invite. 

**Welcome to the Blakers Society, Dante Vilioza!  
We are so delighted with our newest member, that we organized a party tonight in your honor! Show up at 8 pm on 4811 Melrose Avenue. See you tonight xoxo Dami**

Dante chugged the note in his pocket, his cheeks warming. This was gonna be a hell of a night.  
He wasn't wrong about that though.

***

He swallowed a little nervously as he reached the doorstep of the apartment complex, the white stone casting out on the last few strands of the sun. No, he reasoned with himself, he could totally do this. He had signed the contract, and they were truly happy with their newest member. No clue why his chest had tightened on his way, but he had a good feeling to ease that as soon as he could with booze. There must be plenty of that anyways. Jasiel and Dami hadn't been subtle on their taste for some good alcohol. Even introduced him to some new drinks Dante had never been bothered to try out before. Oh, he wasn't an alcohol virgin at all; but that would mean he had tried everything yet, too focused on getting wasted with his favorite drink. Till a few weeks ago, when he had flipped off his dad and left to this magical place. 

“You are always right on time,” a voice sounded behind Dante, and he whirled around. Jasiel hung out of the window of the driver's seat, his sleeve tattoo standing out against his pale skin. He smirked and opened the door.  
“We like that so much from you,” Dami drawled, now approaching too.  
Dante snickered, although a little awkwardly. He had been more than startled at their sudden appearance.  
Walking down the few steps, he went to handshake them. Their usual greeting, he had learned. 

“I think its more than fair to show up on the required time,” Dante said by a way of greeting, clasping Jasiel’s hand in a steady handshake.  
He looked behind his friends for the others, other than the overloaded and messy van nobody was there.  
“Where is the rest? Are they already inside?”

Dami and Jasiel shared a look before they both snickered. 

“Yeah see,” Dami said sweetly. “They decided to host the party somewhere else. Oh, wait a second.” She ran back to the van and disappeared inside.  
Dante frowned at Jasiel curiously, now noticing Jasiel’s smile had turned malicious. “There have been some… change of plans Dami sadly forgot to mention in the invite. But that's okay right? Mistakes happen, even in our society. And that's why we came to pick you up.”  
Dante shuffled a little uneasy, getting quite a weird feeling about this. “S-sure, mistakes can happen everywhere.” He hadn't meant to stutter, making Jasiel’s eyes only more twinkle in delight.  
“I think we are ready to go!” Dami called from the van and Jasiel nodded.  
“Let’s get this party started, huh my friend?” He lazily draped an arm over Dante’s shoulder, urging him to move towards the van. A small panicked feeling crept up his spine, but he kept walking along.

_Relax. Chill, just a party Dante. You are wanted by them, relax your goddamn spine!_ Dante told himself.

And saw it too late when Dami approached with something white, Jasiel now standing behind him. Dante had no time to struggle as a sweet-smelling handkerchief was pushed against his nose, and passed out. 

***

Gasping for air, Dante awoke again. A nightmare. It had been a nightmare, he reasoned again. Wake up, just calmly wake up, go to the bathroom, and…

“Ah, there you are,” 

His thoughts were roughly interrupted by Dami’s sweet voice. Too sweet, poisonous. Dante shuddered; only to notice now his hands were tied, and he laid on a hard surface.  
“H-hey guys… what Uhm, is this some kind of joke?”  
Jasiel and Dami laughed hard, but he couldn't see them as it was so so dark there. Wait, no, he was _blinded_. A rough cotton blindfold was roughly yanked off his head, and Dante had to squint his eyes at the sudden bright light. 

It was cold, and there was nothing more than solid grey walls. No people. Not the music of clattering cups of a party, only Jasiel and Dami’s smirking faces. Dante began to struggle.  
“Oh oh there now, sweet Dante,” Dami approached, squatting down in front of him. Her soft hand stroked his cheek, and she smiled. “So helpless you now are. But it will be okay. You are _still_ one of us, isn't he Jassie?”  
Jasiel grunted in response. 

“Let go of me, Dami. This isn't funny anymore.”  
She smirked, and he added quietly “Please.”  
Dami kissed his sweaty forehead, turning to Jasiel. “He is begging already! What a delight he is going to be!”  
“What… what do you mean!” Dante tried to move, still not being able to. 

“Relax,” Jasiel said now, his voice just as sweet. “We will make you feel good. You are ours, you signed up for this yourself.”  
Dante swallowed. Fuck, he couldn't remember. He had to get out of this. “Listen, guys, I was drunk, we all were. Just… lets party! Maybe we can—”

“We are not the ones to blame sweet Dante!” Dami interrupted. “None of us can help that you are not used to reading the small letters on the back. Stupid boyo, has your mommy or daddy never learned you to read before you sign? Or are you just that stupid?” 

Dante cursed, earning a low whistle from Jasiel. But Dami looked everything but amused. “Excuse me? What did you say?”  
“You. Are. A. Sick. Fuck. Both of you. Let me go, now!” He spat at her feet.  
Dami tskd. “Sweet Dante, what a filthy mouth you have. Such a shame I now have to punish you for that behavior. Ah well, let's start immediately then. You need to learn your place first.” 

They both disappeared from his vision, and the world tilted. Dante tried to cry out, but a rough hand was placed around his mouth. He was sitting now, Jasiel holding him from behind, Dami returning into his line of vision. And to his shock, she was naked from the waist up. Delicate breasts sprung out in front of her, soft brown nipples standing out against the killing cold of the— basement. Yes. The longer Dante observed his surroundings, the clearer it became. This was a basement, considering there was nothing more than one window higher up. It was already dark outside, and so, so silent.  
Dante’s eyes widened and she laughed, toying with her left nipple while biting her lip a little. 

“Never seen a pair of tits like this? You aren't gay now, are you? Not that it would matter at all! I don't have anything against them. Ezra and Ledger make quite a lovely couple!” 

Dante swallowed. It wasn't that he had noticed, yet it was a little shock to get it confirmed. He himself— wasn't sure what he was. Hadn't figured out or thought about much. Dante knew nothing about love besides the sheer pleasure of touching himself once in a while.

A tug on his pants made Dante squirm, his eyes widening once more. No, this was not happening, they were not actually going to—  
“Wow what a beautiful cock you have!” Dami squealed, her lips wet and staring at— at _him_ . Tears of humiliation escaped his eyes as he was unable to cover himself from her watchful eyes. 

“I bet Sander will enjoy toying with it!”  
Dante's eyes shot up— no, no no no, where the others involved in this too?  
Dami noticed his growing panic and she smiled again, her head a little tilted to the side in a mocking way. She reached for his jaw, Jasiel letting goes from covering his mouth. He tried to scream, a plea for help, but his cheeks were squeezed together. 

“Nah ah, none of that. Don't waste that lovely voice of yours. I need to get off on it, yet.” 

Dante swallowed, closing his eyes. He willed his body to calm down, and she let go. “Good boy,” Dami patted his knee before she ripped his blouse into shreds.  
That had cost Dante a fine bit of money, and he tried not to cringe at the sound of the ripping fabric.  
“I’m sorry for ruining that beautiful silken blouse, Dante, but you wouldn't need any clothes for a while anyway.” 

Dante shivered as the cool air bit into his skin, but he was like a fly. Caught in a Spiders web. He was unable to move when he was forced to watch Dami pull off her clothes, now fully naked in front of him. She smirked as she saw his eyes wander to the spot between her legs.  
“Just in a moment. You're nor gay after all then, huh?”  
He didn't answer, he didn't even have an answer on that matter. 

Something pulled on his restraints, and he got lowered to the ground by the robes. They groaned but held him easily.  
Dante found himself laying onto a towel, the cold of the concrete floor biting his back. He shivered, and Dami appeared in his view again. Jasiel joined her not long after, only his pants from the waist down, reveal a pathetically small cock.  
Jasiel noticed him watching and growled. Dami hushed him and slightly stood on her toes to kiss Jasiel’s bottom lip, while her hand wandered between her own and his legs.  
He hissed, a bit of pre-cum dripping on the floor. “Just a moment, Jasiel.” She grinned and turned away from him. She squealed as he slapped her butt when she did so.

Dami sat down on her knees and hungover Dante’s body. Her dark red hair fell over Dante’s face, and she smiled at him. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?” 

Dante refused to answer, moving his head away from her. She slapped his cheek bee-stinging hard.  
“Answer, you pig,” she hissed at him, roughly making him look at her again. Dante refused once again, making Dami sigh in annoyance. “Very well then. But we are gonna start anyways.” She said, and Dante tensed as her hand touched his dick. 

Tears already burned behind his eyes. No, no—

“Hush now. We promised to make it good for you, didn't we?” Her head lowered to lick his stomach her mouth closing over—  
She took him in her mouth and moaned softly. Dante tried to squirm away, but he couldn’t. He was trapped and bond-aged on his back. 

Dante tried everything, but his body betrayed him eventually. A tickle of pleasure crept up his spine, and he moaned. Dami grinned around his cock and continued stroking and licking her way.  
Jasiel was lined up behind her, and her eyes shot up as he began to enter her, desperate for release. Dami moved her head away from Dante’s cock and bit her lip.

However, she didn't stop stroking him, her hands so wet as it glided over his flesh. It didn't take long before he gasped and came. He sobbed when he did. 

“Now,” Dami panted, being slightly rocked forward as Jasiel trusted in and out of her “Didn’t feel that good?” 

Dante shook his head and cried. He hated himself, how could he ever cum in a situation like this—

Dami and Jasiel both screamed as they now came, and Dante closed his eyes, shutting out their panting. 

“Your turn, pet,” she said and placed a black spiked collar around his neck, nearly way to tight for him to breathe. Dante struggled, but he got pushed to his side not long after. “You need to learn your place. We don't want a back talking whiny pet, you hear me? Up the table,” she jerked her head towards the bench, and Jasiel hauled him up in one sweet movement. Dante tried to bite him, but Jasiel literally smacked his face against the wooden surface of the table when he did that. 

Dami yanked his head back to give him a better view of her cruel face as she said “We will let you choose your punishment soon, maybe in the next few days. Only because you've been a good boy so far,” Dante only groaned in response. “But for now, I'm bored when your such a sobbing mess like this. Let’s get out of here. I’m sure Ezra and Ledger will arrive soon—

Dante cried out, hearing that two others would arrive soon. To do what? Torture him like Dami just did?”  
he couldn't ask as Dami forced a cotton ball in his mouth, then covering his nose and eyes with two others. 

Only his ears were free when Dami mused. “See ya soon, little pig. Enjoy your rest while you can,”  
Jasiel’s laughter died as a door slammed shut, locking the poor Dante in.


	5. Prepping the Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dante will get it a little rough. He is held captive, and the members switch on who gets to play with their new pet ;)
> 
> This chapter introduces Ezra and Ledger and their kink.
> 
> Music recommendation: Game of Survival by Ruelle
> 
> (this is by far my favorite chapter yet I'm THIRSTY for some good non-con medical play...)
> 
> **Kinks in this chapter: ******
> 
> **  
> **Dante will experience his first cleansing (enema and suppositories) spanking, anal plug, bondage, vomiting.**  
>  **

Footsteps sounded in the hollow hours of the next morning. Dante tried to open his eyes, but Dami had blindfolded him again after he had passed out. He began to shiver at the silence of his next visitors. He heard nothing before the blindfold was yanked off again; revealing Ezra and Ledger smile at him broadly. Dante squirmed and tried to cry out, now noticing his mouth was covered too. 

“Neither of them tired him too out, yesterday,” Ezra said to Ledger, putting down a rather large sports bag onto the table next to Dante’s.  
Ledger smiled. “Ah, wouldn't matter. We will seek to that matter in a few moments.”  
Ezra’s answering smirk was anything but reassuring to Dante.  
Ezra walked away from his view and they rummaged something around for a few minutes— until the blanket that had covered Dante from the cold at night got yanked away. Dante whined at the crippling cold, feeling exposed.  
The world tilted once again as Dante got placed on his left side. The robes bit in his skin, and he softly cried out on the soreness he now truly felt. His legs and arms had both been drawn and tied at the back for the whole goddamned night.  
“Ssh.. we will loosen it up a bit. Just be patient, sweet little pet.” Ledger mused, and he almost moaned as his sore muscles finally got freed of the constant tightness. The robes left his feet— but the ones at his hands remained. Dante whined again, Ezra appearing in his view. “We will leave those as you are a rather strong guy, and we wouldn't want you to bruise yourself any further,” Dante said something that was even hearable thought the gag, and Ezra pushed his head hard against the table, Dante’s jaw protesting with eye-blinding pain. “Be grateful you brat, because what you are gonna get through next is gonna be a… rather new experience.” He grinned, disappearing again. 

The sound of gloves snapping before his butt cheeks were spread. Dante tried to scream and move away, only to find another pair of hands holding him against the table.  
“I want his gag off in a moment though,” Dante heard Ledger saying, picking something out of the bag. “His screams will get me off so good,”  
Ezra laughed, and a sound of sloppy kisses filled the room. Dante almost gagged. 

But then Dante felt something slick and wet dripping against his hole— no doubt anything of lubrication. Eyes widening in panic, he tried to move away. They both laughed, the gripping hands on his skin only tightening  
And then there was a finger circling the most private place of his body, slowly pushing against the sphincter, Dante clenched with all he got.  
A laugh rippled from Ezra’s throat, the finger no doubt belonging to him. 

“Now darling, it isn't going to get easier for you when you keep struggling like that. I want to do everything to make this a pleasurable experience for all of us.” Dante huffed, barely able to breathe through the cotton gag. It covered half of his nose, too.  
“Push Dante, let Daddy in.” Ezra mused.  
Dante did everything but obey, shaking his head.  
But it was a lost cause. The finger slipped in, although not so easy, and Dante groaned. He'd never… okay, he had once tried to stick in his own finger in when he had been rather… bored but… nobody else had ever done that with him. Ever. 

Ezra’s finger slid in and out a few times before he slipped them out— only to be replaced by something bigger. Dante screamed and moved for all he could as a thick thing entered him, painfully stretching his insides. They snickered.  
Dante panted and a few tears escaped his eyes, soaking the surface underneath him. Ezra returned into view, squatting and raising his wet blue gloves in front of him for Dante to see. They were soaked with lube and— brown stuff. Dante whimpered in humiliation. 

“See, Dante, you have to understand in order for us to play with you, you are required to be clean. It's not always that nicely when our tools get covered in your facial matter. What a luck it is our specialty to clean out your bowels,” Dante’s eyes widened. He maybe was a virgin, but not stupid. He had read plenty about those things on the internet. And it was everything but an experience for himself. Ever.  
Yet, here he was.

Ledger came in view now— holding a huge red bag, a hose hanging underneath it. The thing was bulging, and bubbles rose from atop. He stroked the bag mockingly. “Look how this bulging back is getting transferred in your tummy in a moment… making it go _full_.”

Dante struggled, but the final click made his body go tight. Ezra roughly pulled the gag from his mouth before Dante felt the water trickling in, his stomach muscles instantly cramping in protest.  
He groaned. “Please stop— Ezra—.” He hissed as a cramp hit him, more painful than the last one. 

“Stop! Please oh please— take it out! EZRA!” Dante screamed, now opening his eyes; to find both of the boys heavily jerking each other off. While watching him with tongues out of their mouths. 

Dante shut the image out as he closed his eyes tightly, concentrating on his breathing. At least he was able to do that again. A larger cramp made him scream out again, squirming on the table. He could feel the tubing grazing against his backside, but he was still unable to reach for it— or push it out. 

Dante began to cry, the cramps beginning to get unbearable. The boys were everything but concentrating on his pleading, as they both came with loud panting. He tried to shut it out, forcing himself to keep breathing through the pain.  
He could get through this— he would survive, and he would get his sweet revenge. He begged to the existing gods or whatever was out there to have mercy on him. His stomach made a loud growling noise and Dante began to sob before a hand began to stroke his soaked hair. He tried to move away but to no avail. 

“Ssh now, your halfway there. Let's take a break because you are such a pretty boy.” The click sounded again and the water stopped for a moment. Dante felt like vomiting because of the severe cramps he was experiencing. But he didn't care as he began to beg. 

“Please Ezra, please take it out. I will do everything— I can't take it anymore.” He hiccuped, not daring to open his eyes. He knew they were still naked from the waist down.

“Poor Dante, you are way too worked up about this. A regular human body can take six liters or more, and we already made it easier on you by splitting that amount. Just three liters and your next will also be that but without the soap. A super easy and relaxing rinse, I promise you, beautiful boy.” 

Dante’s eyes shot open, and the water continued flowing. “No please, please Ezra. Stop.” He cried and shivered, the cramps getting worse as more was added. Ezra only smiled, his fingers not leaving his hair. “Hush hush, little pet, or we will have to punish you after this. I heard you already got some hell of punishment after calling sweet Dami several things,” he tskd, as she had tskd, “But some of us are way harder with punishments. So take that into consideration before you do or say anything stupid.”

A cramp made Dante cry out again, and Ezra’s hand left his hair before he felt it against his tummy. Dante tried to kick him, but his feet were held together by Ledger. The stroking hands only made things worse, and the begging didn't work no matter how hard he tried. 

It was a matter of moments before Dante was nothing more than a full, sobbing mess, strands of saliva coming out from his mouth, blending with the tears as he was unable to stop them from coming. The water hadn't stopped that long ago, and after Ledger had explained he needed to wait for at least fifteen minutes, the tube got exchanged for an even larger buttplug. 

Dante screamed at the top of his lungs as he had worked it in his abused hole.  
“Easyyy.” Ezra had hushed him, still stroking his tummy. “Easy now, don't tense, just let it do its work… it will be allllright sweettrums.” 

Dante tried to shut them out, pretend that this wasn't happening to him, but the cramps got worse by the minute he was forced to hold it inside. It was the longest fifteen minutes of his whole damned miserable life.  
The shift of Ezra’s finger before he was carefully lifted off the table with Ledger on the other side. He got placed on his feet, but Dante hunched over and moaned when the water shifted in his bowels. That little movement was agony, and he barely could keep standing on his shaking legs. Ezra shushed him again, and Dante growled in warning. 

“Oh our pet is getting his tantrum back,” Ledger mused this time, reaching for Dante’s bulging stomach. Dante kicked, accidentally connecting with Ezra’s leg this time. He cursed and kicked Dante in his bulging stomach in return. Dante screamed and fell forward, his face connecting with the concrete floor. Blood trickled from his nose as Ledger hauled him up. “Pathetic piece of filth. That was your own fault.” 

Dante was crying for real now, unable to describe the pain he was experiencing. Ezra and Ledger hauled him away to the corner of the basement, where already a bucket was placed. Ezra’s boot connected with Dante’s shoulder as he pushed him forward. Dante’s jaw connected now with the ice-cold floor, throbbing with pain. 

“Not one drop, Pet.” Ledger hissed, and Ezra held him down as Ledger began to pull the plug from his sore hole. Dante tried everything he could to keep the three liters inside, but a small trickle of water ran down his leg. Ezra whistled. 

“Guess we have to punish him extra for that, next to that kicking of course.”  
Dante tried to bite something back, but he was already placed down on the iron bucket. They both stood in front of him, arms crossed. When nothing happened, Ezra squatted down and grabbed Dante’s jaw roughly. 

“Let that out now,” a threat and a promise. “We have much more to come. So I suggest you let that water out so that we can continue with the rinse.” 

Dante shook his head wildly, but when Ezra reached out and dug his fingers into the flesh of his bulging stomach, he couldn't do anything. A sound of a fart made the two boys laugh, the liters of water following. Dante cried softly while it happened, and even harder when he smelled what the water also contained of. 

When it finally stopped, they hauled him up again, dragging him back to the bench. Dante struggled and tried everything to get loose. He ( _had_ ) to get out.  
Please, he begged every holy thing that existed. But to no avail, as he once again found himself on his left side.  
His cheeks were spread again, and Ledger made a pathetic noise. “Jeeez what are you a dirty boy! Hand me some tissues, Ezrie.”  
Ezra moved and a package crinkled before a soft thing cleaned his hole. When that stopped, something wetter was placed against his rosebud before it went deep inside. 

Dante cried out “Stop, please! NO!” 

No matter what Dante said, no matter how hard he begged or cried, three liters were forced inside him once again. The cramps were lesser painful, but still enough to make Dante vomit when he let the water flow in the bucket. Ezra had only laughed. And after a few minutes of catching his breath, he found himself laying on the bench again. 

Ledger lazily grazed a finger over his skin when Ezra began to gather more stuff. It was a small foiled package, but the larger item in his hand made him begging again.  
Ezra smiled as he disappeared, his cheeks once again spread. “Hey now, Dante. You still have to endure our punishment from that tantrum you caused as I promised you earlier. We are just gonna add a lovely little suppository to that beautiful hole of yours before you will earn a warm bottom.” The foil made a sound, and Ledger held his legs apart before Ezra lined the pill up. “Deep breath,” he teased and pushed it in. Dante arched his back and cried out. The plug followed suit. 

“See? Was easy. While that works,” Dante felt his stomach cramp up. “Let's introduce you to this,” a slap to his left butt cheek made him gasp, another connecting to his right— harder. Dante whined, not the reaction that the boys wanted to see or hear from their pet.  
“That's all, Dante?” A harder slap and Dante yelped in pain. “There we are.” 

“Count for me, Dante. Let's say, thirty more? Fifteen for your tantrum, fifteen for your kicking. Yeah, sounds fair,” another slap made his flesh burn, together with the burn from the ginger within him. 

“Count Dante,” Ezra mused. “This will be number?”

Dante said nothing, not even when he tugged on the plug. It was painful, but no way Dante was giving them the satisfaction of making him count. 

“Such a bitch, ruining my fun. Oh well, let's finish it here for today. I'm fucking hungry,” he sighed, and a blanket covered Dante’s exhausted body. The boys began to gather their stuff before they blindfolded and gagged him again. Ezra kissed his lips before he did so, making Dante spat in his face. He laughed, but his eyes promised something. “Next time, sweettrums, you will earn punishment for that. For now, sleep well piggy,” 

His laughing face was the last thing Dante saw before the darkness engulfed him. His whole body was so tired, and the last thing he knew after the click of the door, is his own sobbing before he tumbled in a troubled sleep.


	6. Trust Us, We Are Not Done Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think I'm gonna turn this into a series. I find Emerie quite an interesting character, so maybe I will tell her story sometime?  
> (And explain the reason why she is so fascinated by this kind of kink while at it)
> 
> Is anyone else interested in the other characters and their stories?
> 
> Dante learns about some other kinks.  
> Sander, Lawson and Emerie will introduce them to you ;) 
> 
> Music recommendation: Watch Your Back by Sam Tinnesz
> 
> **Kinks in this chapter: ******
> 
> **  
> **Bondage, whipping, figging(Lawson), infantilism, spanking, milking, electric manipulation (Emerie), forced handjobs, chokeplay (Sander)**  
> **

Dante had no clue how many hours passed by before his blindfold and gag were taken off. He squinted against the light and saw Lawson, Emerie, and Sander standing in front of him.  
His eyes widened when he saw Emerie, her legs crossed and not meeting his eyes. She seemed to have more… difficulties with seeing him like this. He tried pleading to her. 

“Oh don’t waste your breath,” Sander sneered at him. “She will play with you in a minute.”

Dante swallowed and cried out as he got pulled up, sitting on the table. He had to squint his eyes and breathe, as he felt the blood in his head rushing, making him nauseous.  
Then, when he opened his eyes again, he looked around. The room had changed a little; a chair without armrest and a small old table next to it, all kinds of supplies placed onto it. Sander looked at him and smirked. “Lawson, pull off the robes,”

Dante’s eyes widened. They were letting him finally go…“Thank you so much,” he sobbed. “T-thank you for letting me go—”  
Sander and Lawson began to laugh, Emerie only faintly blushing.  
“You wish, Dante. We are not letting you go, but we are going to play some games instead.” Lawson mused, pulling off the robes. Dante begged again, and Sander shoved his fingers almost in his throat. “Shut up, fucker.”

He gagged, trying to get those fingers out, but Sander didn't move.  
However, it was a true relief when the robes left his skin, and finally being able to move his sore arms. He pulled them back and rubbed them.  
Sander smiled. “That's your reward for today. But if you try begging again, just hear my warning that we will punish you for it. Understood?”  
Dante nodded, and Sander pulled his fingers out. “Thought so. Now, stand up.”  
He did, the cold of the concrete floor making him shiver. And he was still fucking naked, and his hands went to cover himself—

“Uh uh, hand behind your back, pet.”  
He swallowed but obeyed. He didn't want to put back into restraints again.  
Sander walked over to the chair, and Lawson pushed him. Dante followed until Sander took his wrist and pulled him down in front of him.  
“What a good little pet you are,” he stroked Dante’s lower back, and he flinched. “Aren’t you, huh? Answer to your masters.”  
Dante kept his mouth shut, but a crack of a whip made his head snap up.  
“As I said, you’ll get a punishment when you don't obey. Get to work.” Sander said, and soon enough Dante screamed as the whip connected to his backside. He tried to scramble up, but Sander held him to his place. He struggled.

“No, none of that,” he pulled Dante’s hair back, and he cried out. Sander's mouth was close to Dante’s ear. “What do you say, pet?”  
“Fuck you!” Dante spat, and both Lawson and Sander tskd. “No, that's not what I wanted to hear. But alright, have it your way.”

He pushed Dante away from him, and he fell to the floor. Trying to scramble up, Sander was upon him in an instant, sitting down onto his back. Dante yelled and trashed.  
“Ten lashes,” Sander said to Lawson while he held him down, and Lawson smirked as he got to work. The rubbed connected to his butt cheeks hard, and Dante cried out.  
“Count,” Sander ordered.  
He didn’t, so Lawson snapped the whip down harder. Dante screamed at the top of his lungs.  
“I said, little pet, count. Or more will follow.”  
Dante sobbed as more lashes followed before he counted. “Louder, pet! This is?”

“N-nine,” he cried, and another hard lash followed. “T-TEN!”  
“Good boy. You know your place now?”  
No fucking way— “Y-yes master.” He whispered, mortified.  
Lawson snickered. “What an easy good pet.”  
He wanted to growl at him, but he got hauled up already. His cheeks hurt so bad—

Next, Dante found himself over Lawson’s lap, and Sander held his arms down.  
A small box was opened and closed, but Dante couldn't see what it was as he only could look at the ground.  
But when his cheeks got pulled apart—

He trashed. “No! No stop please—”  
“Hush now,” Lawson said, stroking his back. “Just a few suppositories for your beautiful tummy. No big deal.” He struggled, but he couldn't do anything as Lawson pushed a thick pill inside of him. Dante screamed, and another followed until he had five inside of him. He cried as the burning started, but he was turned around on his back, now seeing Lawson’s red, flushed face. “What a good boy. Do you feel the burn, pet?”  
Dante nodded, tears flowing down his face. “It's called figging. I inserted three ginger roots and two regular suppositories up your bum. It will be quite some mix.”

Dante grunted, his stomach cramping up. Not so bad as when he had gotten the enemas, but a different kind of pain.  
Then, Sander walked in front of him and grinned. “Don’t worry. Let's reward you while it works.”  
He grabbed Dante’s cock, and Dante tried to jerk away as he began to stroke him.  
Dante froze, tears glazing over as he got stroked until he came. He cried when he did and watched Sander licking away his cum. He gagged.

“Particular taste you have,” he mused, and Dante didn't look down to see the evidence of his release beneath him.  
He got pulled up and they seemed to leave him—  
“We will be picking up some supplies for tomorrow,” Lawson said to none in particular and nodded at Emerie, who stood blushing against the wall. “You have some playtime in the meantime.”  
And with that, they left. Dante tried to run after him, not caring that he would escape naked, but the door had locked before he could reach it. He cried out and banged the door.  
“Let me out! PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE!” 

He felt hands stroking his back and he tried to move them away before he got a bee-stinging slap on his already sore cheeks, and he almost fell down the stairs.  
“Ssh my boy,” Emerie whispered, her voice had changed. “Let's get you something to eat, hm?”  
Dante swallowed, goosebumps all over his skin as he followed her. Why didn't he just jump down the stairs and break his neck right now—

Emerie pushed him down in the chair and went to fetch some things. Dante didn't take his eyes off her, and he struggled as she approached: a diaper, a feeding bottle, and a big blue pacifier.  
But he couldn't stand as his stomach growled in pain, the suppositories no doubt doing its work.  
Emerie chuckled, “Oh son. Is it so upset? Let's get you into a diaper.”  
“Fuck off!” Dante yelled and caused the chair to collapse. He scrambled away, and Emerie just shook her head in disappointment. “Bad boy. Come over to mommy in an instant.” 

Dante shook his head. This was pathetic. Why the fuck was Emerie acting like this?  
“Please stop,” Dante said as she approached. “We were friends, please come back as my friend—” he begged, but she just smiled sweetly.  
“Oh, boyo of mine… I know you're upset, and your poor tummy as well. Come to mommy and let's cuddle for a bit—”  
Emerie carefully took his wrist, and she cried out when Dante pushed her hard onto the ground and ran. He climbed up the stairs and tried to force the door open as hard as he could—

“Bad boy! Mommy is gonna punish you for this!” Emerie said and merely grabbed him from the stairs. Dante struggled and tried to push her away again before he screamed as he got an electric shock.  
She did it again when he struggled, and he went to the floor.  
“You are such a bad boy. Mommy is going to punish you for this behavior!”  
She approached and held his wrists as she pushed him onto her lap, and began to spank him. Dante cried out in pain, but he was too scared to get a shock again—

“Sweetie, sweetie,” she mused and slapped his butt again while he cried. “Its over already. You've been a bad boy to me, but you made it alright with taking your punishment like a good little babe.” 

Emerie pushed him on his back and took the diaper. She rubbed Dante’s tummy. “Your gonna soil in your diapey and then you will get my milk, I promise,”  
Dante didn’t struggle as she applied some powder on his but and dick and then taped up the diaper. His stomach growled, and he winched.  
“Ah poor boy,” she said and then forced his mouth open with the pacifier. He struggled at that but stopped when she showed him the electric shock device. “No, hold it in.” She warned and stood. 

Emerie left him there and leaned against the wall while she looked at her boy. She smiled and began to stroke herself.

Dante shook his head. No, she was not going to—  
“Emerie please,” he said as he spat out the pacifier. “this is wrong, you know it too please let me go—” Emerie. just bit her lip, blushing.  
“I know Dante I just…” she grunted a little, her hand squeezing her own, small breast. “I just… can’t help it. You're so hot like this.”  
His eyes widened as he saw that her hand wandered in her panties, starting to rub herself. She moaned softly.  
“Please, Dante. Please be a good little infant,” she closed her eyes, constantly frigging herself. Dante shook his head, but his stomach grumbled in protest at the suppository still deep inside of him.  
“Emerie please I beg you,” he started to sob harder as he soiled himself, soaking the layers of his diapers. That is the moment when she came with a loud moan, shuddering as she went to her knees.  
“You're so hot,” she panted, and after she came by, she approached him again. She patted the full diaper, making him cringe. “Alright my lovely boy, mommy will give you some milk and soothe your crampy tummy before she cleans your diapey.”

Dante’s eyes widened when she pulled took off her shirt, revealing her bulging breasts. Still heavily blushing, she took Dante in her lap and lined her nipple up to his mouth. He struggled.  
“Uh uh. Take mommies milk like a good boy,” she hushed and forced him to open. Dante couldn't do anything as he suddenly had her nipple in his mouth. She moaned desperately. 

Dante knew there was nothing coming out, and didn't bother pleasing her by sucking on it. After a while, Dante farted, and Emerie laughed. “Your diapey must be full by now. Let's clean you up.”  
Strands of saliva hung around her breast when she pulled away from him and pulled her shirt back on. 

Dante growled as she untaped his diaper and began to clean him. He didn't dare to look at it, but the smell told him enough.

“What a big one!” She exclaimed and began to clean him while Dante sobbed. When she was done, he suddenly felt something entering him—

He struggled as he saw her holding a small bottle, which she was squeezing inside of him. He cried out. Not an enema again—

“Mommy needs to clean you before tomorrow, sweetie. Deep breath, take this small enema now like a good boy.” Dante cried out, but she pulled it out and taped a new diaper around his butt. She patted it. “Alright, that's should do it.” 

Dante curled up as the cramps hit him again, and kept sobbing as the door opened. He didn't bother looking. “Emerie darling,” Ledger’s voice. What the fuck was he doing here—

“Yes, daddy?” Emerie called back. They were sick—  
“Are you coming?”  
“Yes daddy! Of course!” 

Emerie got up and smiled down at him before she gagged him with a pacifier. “Sleep well sweet baby boy. See you tomorrow.” And left the room. 

He was on his own, in a diaper and an enema making his insides churn up. He decided that he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of him soiling his diaper. They had left him unshackled, he could—

Footsteps made his head snap up, and two pairs of strong hand pulled him back towards the bench. He cried out as he once again found himself shackled on the table.  
And they left him like that.


	7. Gathered Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm shocked and disgusted by myself.
> 
> There you have it.
> 
> (*plays despacito*)
> 
> Music recommendation: In My Blood by Shawn Mendes (Acoustic)

Dante was awoken by faint laughter and footsteps the next day. He had shivered for the whole goddamn night as he had soaked his diaper. It had been freezing.  
Honestly, Dante had hoped he’d died from being undercooled.

“Got everything?” Lawson asked.  
“Course, yeah. Let's prepare the pet for the game. The others will show up after class I guess.”  
“Great, then we can have some fun in the meantime.” 

The straps loosened, but he didn't bother sighing or trashing. He couldn't anymore. He was so tired.

Sander flew low. “What did Emerie do to you yesterday… what a full diaper, it's spilling all over the table!”  
Lawson snickered. “He’s been rolling in his own shit all night. What a pig.”  
“Let's get the hose then.”

Dante didn’t really hear it, but he groaned when he got dragged off the bench, and onto the floor. His diaper got yanked off him, and suddenly a hard spray of water connected with his backside. He cried out at the ice-cold water, but couldn't move.

After that, some of the others entered the room.  
“Wheres Dami?” Sander asked as he looked away from the shivering wet Dante on the floor.  
Jasiel shrugged. “She said she was picking something up. We could get started already.”

“Pity. She will miss all the foreplay.” Ezra sighed.  
“Pity indeed.” His boyfriend repeated. 

Dante got toweled down and then pushed onto something hard. There was a piece of wood with two cuffs attached to it. His arms were spread wide. Dante growled as his stomach got pushed up.

Arms spread wide, bum up, he waited for what came next.  
Dante shuddered and struggled when he felt hands spreading his cheeks, lubrication dripping down his crack.  
“Let's get started then.”

“N-No please don’t—” he cried, but soon enough a big thing entered him, making him scream in agony. It was ripping him to shreds. 

Jasiel whistled. “Dang, he is bleeding already.” 

Lawson laughed while he kept trusting the thing in and out of Dante.  
He cried and struggled while that happened. 

Suddenly, Dante’s eyes widened as the door opened, the pain almost too much to bear. And Dante was shocked as he saw who stood on the stairs.


	8. Caught on Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dante gets introduced by a new member, and he is terrified of what he would come up with. However, nothing is as it seems in this story... Marcus finds an opportunity to 'play' with Dante alone... 
> 
> I decided to shorten some of the chapters a little. I kinda felt uninspired for them, but I might add things to it in the future.
> 
> Music recommendation: Revenge by XXXTENTACION
> 
> Chapter contains:  
> Forced kissing, dildo, bleeding, cursing, pleading, comforting

*** Two weeks after Dante’s disappearance ***

*** Marcus ***

“Dante Vilioza?” The professor called. Again, nobody answered. Marcus sighed. Neither he or his so-called group of friends had shown up in two weeks. 

He had seen Dami and Jasiel plenty of times, but they were never all together. And Dante was nowhere to be seen either. Marcus admitted to himself that it made him worry that he hadn't seen Dante, even though he was pissed at him. 

And he wasn't stupid either. He'd warned Dante of these people, and he knew he had been accepted by their so-called society. 

“Marcus Johnston?”  
“Here.” He answered. The professor looked at him before he continued the list of names. 

Marcus looked around and he catches a glimpse of brown curly hair.  
Ezra grinned at him and waved.  
Marcus waved back and knew what he should do. 

*** After class ***

Ezra, Ledger, Emerie, and Dami were gathered around a lunch table, all laughing and talking until Marcus approached and sat down. 

Dami raised her pierced eyebrows. “Excuse me, wanker? What you think you're doing?”  
Marcus shrugged and offered her a sweet smile. “Oh, nothing. Just thought I could get to know my fellow students a little better.”

“Oh really?” Dami mused and put her cigarette out to blow out some smoke. 

“Yeah of course. Do you guys mind?” 

Ledger snorted, but Ezra nervously slapped his knee. Marcus smiled at that. “Just do you. I’m not really much of a gossiper.”

“Fine,” Dami said.

“Where’s the rest actually?” Marcus asked, while he innocently took a bite of his sandwich. A few uneasy looks before Dami said.  
“Is that any of your business where the other is?” 

Emerie coughed a little. Marcus only slowly looked at her. “No probably not. I just wondered where that hot guy hangs out.”  
He opened his juice bottle and took a sip.

“Who? Lawson?” Marcus had to do his best not to spew his juice right over Dami. Lawson was everything but Marcus’ type.  
Instead, Marcus swallowed the juice and laughed softly. “I meant the other one. Dante was his name I believe?”

Ezra choked on his juice then, and Ledger awkwardly patted his boyfriend’s back. Marcus smiled sweetly at him. 

“Don’t really know that guy,” she said, and it made Marcus almost curse at her violently. “Think ya need to look somewhere else. Maybe he quit college. He is way too drunk to really concentrate on the things that matter. Jasiel saw him plenty of times getting wasted.”

A lie. That was a goddamned lie. “Oh? I thought you were friends? My mistake.”

Dami shrugged. “Dunno. I've been studying my ass off the past few days. Again, I think you need to look somewhere else.” 

“What a shame,” Marcus said, faking his sadness. “I really had the hots for the guy. I hoped we could hook up some time at least.”  
“Choose another one to fuck.” She said. “Dante is unavailable—”  
Ezra coughed.  
“Dami,” Emerie hissed. 

“Unavailable? How so?” Marcus asked. It was working, he sat right on their nerves. Dami’s nostrils flared and she said.  
She looked at Ezra, Ledger, and Emerie before she rolled her eyes. “You know what, fine. I know where he is. But I only allow you a quick fuck, and you will need to pay.” 

Oh, those sick fuckers… Marcus thought. But he nodded, smiling a little maliciously. “ ‘Course I’ll pay,” and then smirked. “Thank you so much. My hand alone got quite a little boring.” 

Ezra spews his juice over the table— all over Dami’s clothes. She cursed.  
“YOU FUCKER!” 

Marcus took that as his cue to leave. “Alright. When and where do I get my relief?”

“Saturday morning,” Dami growled while she cleaned her way-too-short dress. “I'll pick ya up here. Now please, go enjoy your hand before I change my mind.” 

*** Saturday morning ***

A white van stopped in front of Marcus. He waved at Dami, who just motioned him to get in as she threw away her cigarette.

“Ya got the bucks?”  
Marcus nodded as he handed over the white envelope. Dami opened it and looked at the money before chugging it in between her breasts.  
“Before we go,” she said, looking at Marcus. “Don’t toy with us. You made quite some show yesterday, and I know that you and Dante were friends. If I suspect anything, I promise you’ll leave without your balls.” 

Marcus nodded bluntly. “Sure. But it's not what you think I was doing. I really want to fuck him.” He bit his lip and willed his cheek to redden to make it look real. It worked. 

Dami rolled her eyes and started the car.

Marcus counted the minutes that ticked by, seeing how they left LA for San Diego. It was merely two hours later when she pulled up on the driveway of a small house, not by more than a few houses surrounded.  
Dami stepped out and jerked her head for him to get inside. Marcus casually moved his hands in his pockets and followed. 

The house looked like a normal one, but he could see that it had somewhat deferred maintenance.  
He took note of his surroundings as he followed Dami inside.

On the inside, the house had been stripped off its wallpaper and floor, no decorations or furniture whatsoever. Dami walked through the house slowly until she stopped before an ugly yellowed door.  
“Get downstairs. I will tell the boys to go fuck themselves here so that you can have some privacy.”

Marcus nodded and walked down the stairs. Oh, what they did— what a big mistake of not checking his pockets…  
He really had to hold in his anger when he looked at the boys as they were fucking the helpless Dante with a dildo. They laughed as Dante cried in agony. 

“Boys,” Dami said, and they looked up at her. “Get upstairs. Markie here wants to have some privacy.”  
He cringed when she called him Markie, but didn't show it.

Lawson, who was still fucking the helpless boy on the floor, frowned. “What is that guy doing here?”

Dami rolled her eyes. “Because he paid well enough to have some intimacy with our pet. Stop fucking him and go whine upstairs instead.”  
Lawson sighed annoyed but obeyed, and he pulled out the toy. Dante cried out through his gag. 

They all looked at Marcus threatening before they went upstairs. Dami added before she closed the door “you can find the stuff you need. Play with him, if you feel like it.” And disappeared with an audible click of the door. 

Marcus swallowed thickly as he looked at Dante, his skin covered in bruises, and his backside was smeared with blood—  
He approached Dante who began screaming and pleading until he sat down and removed the gag. 

“Please Marcus. Please don’t touch me—” he immediately begged, and Marcus just hushed him, moving behind him.  
Dante cried out and trembled. He was going to—

Dante felt his restraints loosening, and Marcus helped him to sit up a bit. “Ssh,” he said and let the naked boy lean against him, wrapping his arms steadily around Dante.  
He tensed and cried out. “Please don’t,” 

“Dante,” he said softly, and he began to struggle to get away, but Marcus held him steadily. “I need you to listen to me,” He whispered in his ear. “I'm not going to touch you, I'm getting you out of here.” 

Dante’s heart raced, and he stopped crying when he heard that. “H-How—” he hiccuped, still trembling. 

“Ssh, take some breaths first,” Marcus tried to do it silently as possible, those sick fucks were probably listening to relieve them from suspicions—

Dante didn’t know if he could trust the guy he barely knew, certainly not after their little fight in the hallways. But he took a few breaths until he calmed down enough that he stopped hiccuping.  
“Good. Remember that I’m going to get you out of here.” 

Dante shivered but nodded. “I want you to hit me,” Marcus said, earning a surprised although confused look. “Wh-what?” 

“Hit me with this,” he said as he grabbed a wooden stick from nearby, a paddle. Then he pointed at the corner next to the stairs, where it was too dark to see. It began to dawn on Dante.  
They were going to escape—

Suddenly Marcus stroke his body and began to kiss him, and Dante cried out. No, he didn't lie no no no—

But the door opened and Dami and Jasiel came to check.  
They snorted as Marcus shot them a lazy smirk, and then they left. Marcus shuddered and stopped kissing Dante, instantly apologizing.  
“Sorry,” he whispered and helped him up again, but Dante scrambled away shaking his head. 

“I’m not going to—”  
“Stop! Stop stop STOP!” Dante yelled, and Marcus blinked. “How can I fucking—”  
“Ssh!” Marcus hissed and pointed at the door. Dante swallowed and looked at him with wide eyes. “You have to.” He whispered then. “Please. I want to help you.” 

Dante was on the verge of crying but he knew he had no other options left to get out of here. “Okay,” he whispered. “What do I need to do?”


	9. A Disturbed Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus goes for it to save his friend.

The group rushed downstairs when they heard the fighting.

“You fucker,” Marcus growled as his nose began bleeding. He just hoped that Dante kept acting as he told him to—

“Get away from me!” He hiccuped. 

Good. 

“I thought you were my friend!” 

Even better.

The group chuckled. “Ah is our poor pet feeling some betrayal? Did he step on your pride?” Dami mused, now approaching to snatch the paddle away from him. He growled as he held the paddle in front of him, trying to protect himself. He was shivering, and everyone could see his privates—

“None of that, pet. Lay the paddle down.” 

Dante refused. 

Dami's face was one of pure wrath. “Lay the paddle down, I said or else—”

She screamed as Marcus was upon her in an instant, the group instantly trying to rush towards her. But Marcus held a small lighter near her face.   
Dante swallowed at the look Marcus had on his face. He wasn't going to actually—

“Get behind me.” He hissed at Dante. He obeyed. 

“You asshole,” Dami growled, her eyes not leaving the lighter near her face. “I already warned you—”

“Yeah, you were clear about that. I don't care. If anyone of you moves the wrong way, you’ll be scarred forever.” 

Jasiel seemed to have paled. “Let go of her, or I will fucking kill you.” 

“Move to the corner, all of you.” They didn’t, so Marcus held the lighter closer. Dami screamed in pain.   
“Get. To. The. Corner.” 

They did, but Jasiel seemed close to run at him. Dante could see that Dami gave him a warning but scared look. 

“Get up the stairs, Dante,” Marcus said but didn't dare to make the mistake to look away from the group, monitoring their movements.   
Dante didn’t hesitate and groaned in pain as he climbed up the stairs. He merely fell into the hallway with a thud. 

“Good,” he hauled Dami up and began to walk up the stairs, backward. Dami tried kicking but yelped as Marcus brought the lighter closer. 

She couldn't do much as they walked up the stairs. When they were at the top, he let go of her. She fell.

The teenagers screamed when Dami went to the floor, and Jasiel ran after Marcus.


	10. The Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus eventually succeeds freeing Dante. They are on their way to the hospital 
> 
> (mostly angst)

“Motherfucker!” Jasiel yelled and charged with a knife, but Marcus slammed the door shut. He panted, Jasiel was such a big guy—  
“You will pay for this!” He kept trashing against the door, and Dante suddenly stumbled towards Marcus with a piece of wood, trying to block the door with it. But he was too weak—

“Thank you,” Marcus panted and blocked the door. Then, he grabbed Dante just on time before he fell to the floor, the pain overwhelming him.   
Marcus ignored Jasiel’s cursing and heard Dami screaming now too. He held the half-unconscious Dante as he pulled out his phone and dialed the emergency services. 

Explaining what he needed, it took a matter of moments before the sirens sounded, making the teens in the basement curse violently. 

Marcus picked Dante up and covered his private parts with his jacket as he walked outside to meet with the cops and the medics. 

While the medics checked on Dante in the ambulance, Marcus informed the cop what had happened while his colleagues went inside to fetch the teens.   
“I don’t know what they did to him, he barely could keep his eyes open,” Marcus answered the female cop. She nodded while she took notes.   
“Can you please give me your name, phone number, and address? I will add you as his guardian until we've informed his family.” 

Marcus nodded and told her, noticing how the angered teens got pushed into the police car. Jasiel was cursing and thrashing violently, but the other just looked down.   
Emerie was crying hysterically when a cop moved her head down to get in the car. 

“We will be in contact.” The cop said and nodded at the ambulance.   
“Thank you, so much,” Marcus said. He was on the verge of losing it, but he had to stay strong. For Dante.

The male medic approached Marcus and told him that Dante had awoken and that he was crying out for his friend. He bit his lip and followed. 

“Sir, you need to lay still,” the female medic tried to calm Dante down, who was sobbing in panic. He was covered in blankets, and an IV was already inserted. “It's alright. Your friend is here.” She said, and Dante’s head snapped up when Marcus entered the ambulance. The medic made place for him, and Marcus sat down. 

“I’m here.” He said softly, and Dante cried. Everything came over him now, what had happened and more important; that it was over. He was safe.   
“Your safe,” Marcus said and touched his hand as the ambulance began to move. “I'm here, your safe now.”   
Dante took Marcus’s hand and passed out in exhaustion. 

***

Dante awoke in a fresh and clean room, monitors surrounding him. He squinted his eyes against the lights on the ceiling. The IV was hurting like a fucker, and he groaned while he moved his head to the side— where Marcus sat.   
But he was not alone.

A young blond woman was talking to him and taking some notes. She nodded while Marcus gave some details, even though Dante’s head was still fuzzy to hear what they were talking about. Probably the drugs.   
Eventually, she closed her notebook and said. “He will need to decide in court when he gets better. I trust you to contact me when he is ready. His captors will be held accountable no matter what. We will keep them in our youth jail until further notice.”

She stood and shook Marcus’s hand. “I hope he will recover soon. Best of luck.”   
Marcus nodded. “Thank you. I will contact you whenever he is ready.”   
And with that, the woman left the room. She certainly hadn't been one of the doctors of nurses, Dante just now realized.

“Who was that?” He croaked, and Marcus turned around to face him.   
“You’re awake,” is the only thing he said before he approached the bed. “Your okay?” 

Dante didn’t know if he was. His head was so clouded. “I don't know. Am I?” 

Marcus sat down and smiled. “I hope so. Need some water?”   
Dante nodded. “Please.”   
After he had downed a whole bottle, he asked again. “Who was that woman you were talking to?” 

Marcus swallowed thickly. “Your lawyer.”  
“My what? Marcus—”  
“You’ll need one, Dante. We are going to get those assholes behind bars forever.”   
Dante swallowed. It was true, but… “That is not your choice to make.” 

“Dante,” Marcus sighed. “If it is the money you worry about, don't bother. I've got it covered.”   
He took a breath and closed his eyes. But then said. “I don’t want you to make choices for me. I’m not your son or your pet or whatever for you to protect.”  
When he opened his eyes again, Marcus' eyes were tear-lined. It made Dante feel even worse.   
“You don’t even remember what you've been through, do you?” Marcus’ voice was thick. 

He was right about that. He didn’t, couldn't remember the past few days.  
Shaking his head, Marcus said. “It is what they call shock, Dante. And I get it, I really do. It was not my intention to make choices for you if you say it that way. But if it is not for you, then I'm doing it that no innocent being never, ever has to encounter with those psychopaths.”

Dante bit his lip and then felt his stomach painfully cramp up. He winced.   
“I don’t want to talk about it. Please.”   
Marcus shrugged. “Of course. Take your time.” 

They were silent for a moment, save for the monitors beside his head. Dante looked at the IV bag that slowly dripped through the tubing and then said. “Why are you so kind to me? Why did you even bother with my…” he swallowed “disappearance.” 

Marcus scoffed. “I didn't at first. I thought you were avoiding me after that day in the hallways, so I guessed our hangout wasn't going to happen anyway.” Dante looked at him. “But then you stopped showing up in our shared classes. And I didn't see you at lunch, or with your group of… friends”  
“They’re not my friends.” Dante interrupted angrily, while he got bits and pieces back. 

“I know,” Marcus said softly, then continued. “I didn't trust them, I've never had. Their group looked rather… odd to me. And it surprised me when you began talking to them, and hanging out. But of course, that's not my business, and I absolutely didn't intend to make you mad.”

Dante remembered his snapping then and bit his lip again. “I’m sorry about that. I just… you know, I was excited to make friends. I've never really had them back in Maryland. The Lonely Guy.” He scoffed a little, but Marcus didn't laugh. “And I thought you wanted to take that from me. I didn't know why I thought that, why it even made me mad.” 

Marcus nodded. “That's okay, I get it now.”   
They were silent again until another cramp hit him. He huffed and stroke his stomach, but didn't let Marcus show. “What… what now?” 

“Well,” Marcus said, clearly noticing his wincing. “I promised to fetch the doctor when you’d awoken, but I think you’ll need some time to adjust,” he paused. “But that's your choice to make.”

Dante sighed but smiled at him. “Thank you. For doing this.”


	11. He is not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but, I love some good and soft caring female doctors. Dante deserves that, don't you think?
> 
> Small trigger warning for PTSD and panic attacks. 
> 
> Music recommendation: Hold My Hand by Isak Danielson  
> Kinks in this chapter:
> 
> Enema mention, Nurses, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma and other medical things

A few hours later, a female doctor entered their room, smiling at them both. “You must be Dante,” she turned towards him, and he nodded his face paling.  
He couldn't do this— not yet he, he—

“I’m Margaret Westaby, your assigned doctor for your required stay here.” She smiled as she sat down next to the bed onto a black stool.  
Pulling out some papers, she began to fill in some things. “Can you confirm the following information for me?”  
Dante nodded as she mentioned the correct information. “Great, then you're the right patient.” 

“I’m here to tell you what's gonna happen. Your friend Marcus has explained to me why you were brought here after…—  
He stopped hearing what the woman explained when she let the cursed words fall over her lips. His breath quickened, and he stared at the blankets.  
“Dante?” The doctor touched the railing of the bed, looking a little worried. She must have asked him a question. 

“I can’t,” he swallowed thickly, not meeting her eyes. 

Marcus carefully touched his knee, and he didn't jerk away this time. “Dante. Let her explain things first.”  
Dante looked at him, his eyes glazed over by tears. Marc smiled reassuringly, stroking a thumb over the blanket. “Nothing is gonna happen yet. Not as long as I am here.”  
Dante’s breathing hitched, trembling. “I don't know,” his voice sounded as if he indeed had been screaming mere minutes ago. 

The pretty doctor said. “I will explain again, okay? Don't hesitate to ask me questions. You have to understand that you are in charge here. You decide what happens. However, I want you to understand the serious damage that can be done, and I want you to consider the consequences before you refuse the treatments,” she nodded at him. 

Dante swallowed and looked at the doctor. She took that as a yes. 

“I noticed you keep touching your stomach. Does it hurt now?”  
Dante nodded at that. He hadn't been able to sleep for the past few hours, even when exhaustion had hit him hard enough. He had awoken with such bad cramps, that he thought he was going to die.

The doctor filled in something on a card, and after a few other questions, she said.  
“I would like to look closer into that if that's okay. You don't have to tell me what they did, absolutely not. But I do think it's wise for you to let it checked out. If there is done damage to your insides, we will know on time. And there is plenty of options for treatment, whatever that is, I will give you the options.” 

Dante swallowed and opened his mouth, looking at Marcus before he asked. “What… what do you suggest?” 

The doctor smiled softly, laying a hand on the railing of the bed once again, but she didn't touch him.  
“I want to look inside your colon and see if we can find anything that causes your stomach pains. I want to schedule a D.R.E and a colonoscopy in order to see what it could be. Have you ever heard of them?”

Dante bit his lip. He had, vaguely, but his mind was so clouded that he shook his head. Her explaining would help him to understand.  
“That's alright. D.R.E is short for Digital Rectal Exam, where we can feel inside and do some tests. It's not going to be painful, and I will do the exam myself if you trust me enough,” she nodded and continued. “After that a colonoscopy. A doctor will insert tubing with a camera inside you through your anus, and he can take a close look at your insides.” She stopped when Dante's breathing quickened. 

No, he couldn't do this. People will see everything and they were gonna hurt him…

“Dante, look at me,” she said as soft as possible. “You decide. I just want you to know that if we don't check it out, I cannot guarantee that you will end up in the hospital soon after you get to go home. And I'm afraid not all my colleagues are that understanding. When there is a small tear, we will need to treat that before it gets worse.” Her hand left the railing and she stood. “I need to check up on another patient, and you can think or talk with your friend about it for a while. Sounds that okay with you?”

Dante could only nod, his throat closing up. She smiled before she left the two alone.  
They were silent for a while before Marcus asked: “You’re okay?” 

“How can I be okay,” he hissed and moved his knee away from him. He hated this. “It's all because of them,” 

And then the tears of realization came. Marcus let him, not saying anything as Dante sobbed and sobbed. He knew he needed it, to just have a good cry. Everyone would. 

Marcus handed over a tissue, and he silently took it.  
“Hey, I just… I’m here to get you through this. I promised you, you are not alone in this. But I get it if you want me to go. I understand that it's embarrassing—”

“Stop,” Dante sniffed, his hand trembling as he dried his cheeks. “I don't want you to go.” He fumbled with the tear-soaked tissue as he whispered. “You are the only one I got,” 

Marcus could have sworn his heart stopped. “You don’t… want me to contact your family?” 

Dante’s face told him enough, but he said. “I don't have anyone left. My mom disappeared when I was eleven, and my dad is… so bitter and mean to me since. I don't have any family beside him.” Dante didn’t meet his eyes for a while until he whispered. “Please promise to stay and I will… let the doctors do what they want,” it was an effort for him not to start having a full-on panic attack right then and there, and added. “I do trust the woman to want me to get better. And like she said… if I end up in hospital no matter what, it will only be a bigger problem,” 

Marcus nodded in agreement, and then held out his hand, inviting him to take it. “I will stay with you, all the way and after. If you want,”  
Dante took his hand and sniffed when he squeezed Marcus’ fingers. At that moment, the door opened and the female doctor walked in. She sat down onto the stool again. 

“I-I will do it,” Dante whispered, almost too silent too hear. But the female doctor smiled understanding. “You’re so strong, Dante. I’m glad you trust me enough to see that I want you to get better,” she paused and filled something on his card. “ I will ask a nurse to gather some supplies. She will make you ready, and I will be back for the exam. Remember to speak your word, you still will be in charge. Just try to let us do what we can, and it will be over sooner than you know,” 

Dante only nodded again, and when the doctor left, a moment later a nurse appeared with a card. A woman again, but he didn't really mind. She greeted him with a soft smile, pulling the card next to the bed. 

The card, however, was loaded with a lot of scary stuff. Dante began to tremble. 

Breathe, he told himself. Breathe, Marcus is with you. He is gonna stay all the way, and after.

“Can you confirm the following information for me?” The nurse asked. Dante nodded.  
“Dante Vilioza, born 17th of May, 1997?” Dante nodded again.  
“Thank you,” the nurse said, and continued filling some other things before she smiled at him. 

“I’m here to prepare you for the exams. Your doctor told me you want to hear everything I'm about to do, so I will promise you to do that. I want you to get on your left side, and we can start by giving you an enema,” the nurse rolled an IV with a bulging bag next to the bed. 

“No,” Dante instantly said, shaking his head. “Please don’t,”  
The nurse frowned. “Sir I’m afraid-”  
“No please,” Dante cried out, rocking himself. Marcus said something, but he didn't hear it anymore. The walls came closer, and he would get crushed till he was nothing but—


	12. The Art Of Staying Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante will undergo a lot of triggering treatments. He is terrified, but Marcus will be there with him all the way.
> 
> Music recommendation: Hold On by Chord Overstreet 
> 
> Kinks in this chapter (Are they even considered kinks now? idk)  
> Enema, Rectal Propes, DRE exam, and colonoscopy

The door opened, and doctor Westaby appeared. “Dante. Dante, what is going on?” 

Dante barely noticed. He couldn't breathe, his body had frozen, and he couldn't talk. He was clenching his fists so fiercely, that even Marcus didn't succeed to calm him down— 

“Leave for a moment,” she told the nurse, and she did without any objection. The doctor sat down again, in Dante’s line of sight. “Dante, breathe with me. It's okay, nothing is happening. Only breathing.”

Dante choked out a sob, the only thing he managed before he tried to do what she said. He took a breath, and out. In, and out, repeating that till he finally willed his body to calm down again.  
“Good. There you are,” she said, and now noticed the enema bag on the IV stand next to the bed. It dawned on her what had caused the panic attack.

“Is it the enema, Dante?” Dante looked at her in panic and nodded slowly. He was absolutely terrified of it after… what they had done to him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing once again before the doctor spoke again. “I didn't know. I’m so sorry I didn't mention that to you or have asked permission for that. You want to tell me what you're scared of?” 

Dante shuddered, the memories flashing before his eyes of the enema Ledger and Ezra had forced upon him. He bit his lip. “They… they forced me… two. Big bags. And it was hurting so… so bad,” he hiccuped. 

The doctor nodded understandably. “I apologize, Dante for not mentioning it. I understand how it caused such a trigger,” she carefully touched the blanket and said. “Only, I’m afraid you will need to get through this before I can examine you. Your colon needs to be clean before we can look inside,”  
Dante's lip trembled. He couldn't do this, everything but that. 

“But I certainly am able to make this easier on you. I will ask the nurse to fetch a smaller enema, just a small bottle. That will be enough, and then you won't have to get through all of this. Does that sound a little better to you?”

Dante’s heart raced, and he still trembled terribly. “I don’t think I can. I- I’m scared,” 

“What are you scared of?” The doctor asked then, not leaving his gaze.  
Dante bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. “The pain. The cramps,” he sniffed and searched for Marcus again, who he quickly connected hands with. The doctor noticed and smiled softly. 

“It will take less than fifteen minutes. The cramps are just a sign that it is cleaning your insides, and the nurse can help you to get through them. She will massage your abandon, and that will help the cramps to subdue. It's the only thing that needs to happen right now, and as soon as it's over I will be back to you. I try to explain everything as best as I can. And I think Marcus can distract you enough while you go through it.” She winked, making Dante’s cheeks heat up a bit. “Take a moment, Dante. It is going to be okay. You are so strong, and I know you will get through this.” 

Dante looked at Marcus and he smiled too. He found it hard to see Dante like this. “I will try my best to help you get through this,” he said and squeezed Dante’s fingers. He squeezed back.

“Okay,” Dante said hoarsely. “I- I can do a small bottle,”  
“Excellent, Dante. I will be back shortly. I expect Marcus to watch over you,” she looked fake strict at the black-haired boy and grinned, making Dante smile a bit. 

After the doctor left, the nurse appeared again, and Dante could do nothing as his body trembled once again.  
“You’re doing okay?” She asked, and Dante only nodded. “Alright. The doctor told me, so I went to fetch this small bottle for you,”  
She showed a small white and green box and pulled the contents out. She showed him the small bottle with a small nozzle, the water in the bottle was clear, but with slight teal tinted at the top. Dante swallowed.  
“It’s a little stronger than just a clear water one, but the medicine will work more thoroughly that way. Are you ready?” 

Oh, was he never ready for anything like this? “No…” he whispered, but Marcus squeezed his hand in encouragement. He breathed and then said. “Yes. I’m ready,” 

She smiled sympathetically. “Relax. Its not gonna take long.” As if that was helping much. He was going to get through this again—  
“I want you to lay on your left side, facing your friend,” Dante slowly did so, concentrating on Marcus’s beautiful bright eyes. His skin crinkled just at the sides as he smiled down upon him.  
“Great. Can you bend your legs to your chest for me?” Dante did as she asked. “Good, Dante. Now lay still for me. I’m only going to pull up your cheek and put on some lubrication. Then we pause again before we start.” 

Dante still couldn't speak, and he flinched when he felt the nurse touching him. Marcus kept looking at him, holding his hands steadily. After a brief moment, the nurse said. “You are ready. I’m gonna bring the tip in and I need you to breathe out the moment I do. You can feel some pressure, but try to withstand it. After that, we will wait for ten minutes to let it work,” 

The nurse lifted his butt cheek and told him to breathe out. Dante did so, but he closed his eyes tightly the moment the nozzle entered. No, no—  
“Please take it out,” he whispered, more to Marcus than the nurse. The nurse didn't hear him as she squeezed the bottle, and Dante felt the lukewarm water enter him. 

“You’re okay. You are gonna be okay, Dante.” Marcus said. Tears rolled down Dante’s face, and he kept them closed. The cramps started immediately, and he began to squirm.  
“It’s alright. Almost done,” the nurse said, and soon enough he felt the nozzle leave his body. Dante was sobbing. 

Waves of nausea hit him, and he moaned softly. The nurse threw the bottle in the trash bin before she pulled the blankets back over him. “Try to hold that in. Relax your legs, you can pull them back.”  
Dante did so, but a huge cramp hit him when he moved. He snatched his hand back from Marcus and held his stomach. He continued sobbing. 

It seemed like hours until the nurse told him he could get up. She asked Marcus to help him. The agony hit him when the nurse took his legs and carefully flung them over the bed. Marcus was behind him to support his back. “Alright, Dante. The bathroom is just a few steps from here. Whatever it takes, try to hold it in until you reach the toilet. Don't worry if there escapes something, but try as best as you can,” Dante let out a groan but nodded at her. “Great. If your friend could support you here, I will be right on your other side.” 

They both slowly helped Dante walk to the bathroom, but it was a huge effort. The cramps became more urgent, and soon enough a small tickle of light brown water ran down his leg. He sobbed in humiliation. He would never dare face Marcus again after all of this. Too private, too intimidating— 

Marcus rubbed his back a few times before they took the final few steps to the toilet. “You’re gonna be okay in here?” The nurse asked, and Dante nodded, still not evacuating his bowels now he sat on the toilet. Marcus looked, but Dante sneered to him to get the hell out. 

They both left him before the sound of a fart, and he hunched over when the water and stuff left his body. This was fucking bad, he thought. 

It took at least half an hour until the medicine stopped from coming out, and he carefully wiped himself before he flushed. He could stand up a little, but his stomach still grumbled in protest.  
The door opened, and Marcus appeared. “The nurse had an emergency and got called away. She asked me if I could help you to get back after your done,”  
Dante nodded weakly, leaning against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. Sweat soaked his skin, and he couldn't move on his own. He was so tired. Flushed out.  
Literally. 

“Alright buddy,” he said softly, approaching. Dante merely let himself fall in his arms, his legs so wobbly from the effort of holding the enema thirty minutes ago. Marcus catches him. “There there,” he whispered, and then Dante’s world tilted.  
Marcus had picked him up. Bridal style. Dante looked confused for a moment.

He carefully dragged him back and laid him back in bed. Dante curled up a little and closed his eyes.  
“I’m so tired,” he mumbled. Marcus sat down next to him and stroke his cheek once.  
He opened his eyes and stared at him. “I'm sorry you had to see that,”  
“You’re sorry about that? Dante,” he smiled, but his eyes had a lingering concern. “You don't have to be embarrassed around me. It's not like… I'm unfamiliar with these things,” he scratched his neck a little awkwardly but the grimaced. “I know how it feels. And there is nothing to be embarrassed about when you are on the road to get better,”

Dante’s lip trembled. “I don't deserve you,” he mumbled, not meeting Marcus’s gaze.  
“Take that back,” he said, making Dante look at him. Marcus didn't look angry but… something else he couldn't quite place. “I'm here for you, am I or not? So take that back.”  
Dante blinked, swallowing. “Sorry,”  
“Stop apologizing,”  
“But—”  
“Dante,” Marcus said a little sternly now.  
Dante sighed. “Right, then.”

The doctor walked in right at that moment, her brows risen at the argument. But she decided not to mention it as she turned to Dante. “Everything gone okay?”  
He nodded. “It was… horrible though,” Dante swallowed, rubbing his sore tummy a bit. “What's next in store?” He asked, a little afraid.  
“I get it.” scribbling something on the card. “Though I must say I'm pretty proud of you,” the doctor smiled softly and then said “I will give you some break before we continue. That seems fair.”  
Dante loosened a breath, the tightness in his chest easing a bit. “Thanks, I guess.” He mumbled.

The doctor sat down on the stool. “May I explain what is going to happen next?”

“S-sure.” He still didn't look at Marcus.  
The woman looked at the two boys and frowned. “Okay. In a few moments, I carefully am going to examine you, a quick look, and feel you on the inside. Nothing major. I can't look that far, that's why I signed you up for a colonoscopy. But I will need to get a few things straight before that.” 

“He can stay if you want,” She nodded at Marcus. “But only if you feel comfortable to.” 

Marcus looked over at Dante, but his voice was small when he said. “H-He can stay. I think?” More of a question towards Marcus, and he touched Dante’s shoulder. “Of course I’ll stay.” Dante looked teary-eyed at him. “We were going to get through this. Together, as I promised.”  
A tear escaped the boy's eyes, and Marcus stroke it away. 

They noticed the doctor was watching, and Dante awkwardly turned towards her.  
“And that… other thing?” He asked, biting his lip.  
“The colonoscopy,” the doctor clarified, maybe more to herself “will be scheduled for tonight. I just didn't want you to experience the cleaning over and over again since you are so traumatized by it. So I scheduled everything for you for at once. I’m sorry its much on you today.”

Dante was grateful for how this doctor took care to make it as easy as possible for him. He couldn't be more grateful for this woman than he already was.  
“Thank you for… doing this for me.” Dante said and managed to smile at the kind woman.  
She walked closer and carefully touched his shoulder. “Its the only thing I can do to make it less traumatic for you. You deserve that after all.”  
The doctor nodded at the boys as she told Dante to get into a wheelchair. He hesitated. “It's not going… to happen here?” 

She shook her head. “It takes too long to gather all the stuff in this small room. We will only go a few levels up to an examination room. You’ll be admitted on the ward thereafter, to wait for your colonoscopy.”  
Dante nodded and slowly sat down.  
Soon enough they wheeled towards the elevator, going one level higher up. Marcus and the doctor were briefly talking about something Dante didn't care much about. He was safe, but he was about to be violated once again. Of some sort. Honestly, Dante had no idea if he had ever been able to go through all this if Marcus hadn't been with him. His ice-cold fingers trembled on the armrest.  
“We are almost there Dante,” the doctor said, patting his shoulder carefully.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. A heavily pregnant woman stepped in and briefly nodded her head at them all. Dante blushed, feeling like she could see right through the stash— which, he was still naked under. But the woman just pushed onto a button and the elevator began to move again. 

A few seconds later the elevator stopped, and the doctor pulled his wheelchair out, revealing a much more calm level of the hospital. There weren't many people present, save for the lady behind the desk who nodded her greeting at them all.  
They went inside a room at the end of the hallway. Dante could see the beautiful view of the city, the window so big as a wall. But then he suddenly remembered— not his city.  
“Where— which hospital are we?”  
The doctor frowned at Marcus. “UC San Diego Medical Center in Hillcrest,” she said then.  
Dante’s eyes widened a little. “San… San Diego?”

Marcus swallowed and said softly. “They took you all the way to San Diego, where I found you. I called the ambulance as soon as I was able to, and they explained you were too weak to be transferred back to LA. I took their advice and…” he paused. “Are you mad?”

Dante shook his head, but he looked shocked enough. “N-no. I’m not mad… I’m just… they brought me all the way to some sick abandoned house and—” he panted.

“Breath, Dante,” the doctor said, stepping away to let the two friends sort it out.

Marcus swallowed again and said softly. “I heard you were held inside the house of Lawson’s passed away grandmother. He got the house not that long ago, and well… I wasn't allowed to hear what the police had gotten behind so far. They will tell you when you're ready.” 

Dante nodded and took a few breaths. That would be later when he was better. If he could get better. “Marcus,” Marcus looked up. “Thank you. I mean… for watching over me. That I would… make it, even like… this,” He struggled with words. But he truly was grateful, even though he had barely known him before all this happened. 

“You know you don't have to say that,” Marcus smiled, and reached out to touch his arm. It was a brief moment of shared warm looks before the doctor cleared her throat and approached with a tray. “Let’s get started so that you have plenty of time to rest between your examinations.”

Dante looked at it, but she pulled it away from his view. She patted the bench in the corner of the room. “Can you get up here?”  
He swallowed but stood with help from them both. It wasn't that he had serious damage to his legs, he was only still so tired and wobbly. Dante climbed up carefully and sat down. Marcus took place next to him so that he wouldn't see his… privates.  
The doctor rolled closer to him on a stool, and she began explaining the tools she was going to use.  
“First, I just want you to lay on your side. I will begin with my finger and feel around. You will need to tell me when something hurts, alright? After that,” she picked up a small plastic thing. It looked like a butt plug, but the tube in the middle was open on both sides. “I will insert a small speculum so that I can look around. I want you to get on your elbows and knees for if you could manage that.”  
Dante looked rather uneasy, so she added. “It will not hurt, I’m gonna take my time for you. Just let me know if you want me to pause, and that can be arranged. Like I said, the colon doctor will look further inside, so this will be over much quicker.” 

Dante bit his lip but nodded. “O-okay.” He went to lay on his left side, Marcus next to him just like when he got the enema. The paper made a noise when he moved, other than that it was deadly silent.  
“I’m gonna move your gown a bit now.” She warned, and he felt the cool air on his butt cheeks once again. He tried breathing softly in through his nose, and out through his mouth. A gloved hand touched his ankle, and he made scared noise. “Sorry, Dante. Can you pull your right leg a bit up for me? Your left can stay like that.”  
Dante moved his leg up to his chest. “Great. Next, I'm gonna insert my finger and feel around, alright? Keep breathing and tell me when it hurts.” He could only nod. 

He closed his eyes and he felt the slender finger probing his hole. It felt… horrible when she slipped it in, but he kept breathing as he had promised. It didn't hurt exactly—

Suddenly a flaming hot pain shot through his stomach when she touched his prostate, and he screamed it out. He almost tumbled off the bench, and he could see Marcus’s shocked face through his tears.  
The doctor slowly withdrew her finger. “Alright relax. Breathe, breathe Dante,” she said, stepping away. He tried to, but he sobbed in pain. It was even worse than the enema, but he couldn't exactly describe the pain he just experienced. 

He trembled all over, and he held Marcus’ hand now tightly. She appeared next to him and squatted down. “Your prostate is painfully swollen. It could be an infection of some sort, but I'm glad we can get it checked out with the colonoscopy. I will leave the speculum now for what it is, your reaction told me enough. Are you alright?” 

Dante hiccuped a little, but he nodded. “Okay,” she said and stood up again. “I will make note of this so that the colon doctor will be aware. You will be brought to a private room for a moment,” scribbling something down, she said softly, noticing his terrified face, “It’s an easy thing to treat, do not worry. It feels like a big deal, but I will describe you something to get that fixed.”

She walked away for a moment and appeared with two nurses, both a man and a woman. “Nurse Emma and nurse Daniel will be with you until you've finished your last exam. My shift ends in a few minutes but,” she approached Marcus and handed over a small piece of paper. He took it and frowned at the numbers written on there. “Have the number of my private clinic. If there is something, feel free to call me whenever you want,”  
The doctor patted Dante’s shoulder once and said. “I will see you tomorrow and talk to you about further treatments. For now, relax and let them take care of you, alright?”  
Dante nodded and managed a pained smile. “T-thanks,” he managed hoarsely.  
“Good luck,” she said and disappeared through the door. 

The two nurses approached calmly and helped him back into the wheelchair. It felt like he was still on fire from inside, but his stomach suddenly grumbled in hunger. The male nurse smiled. “We cannot give you solid food until after your colonoscopy, but you can have some apple juice if you would like?”  
Dante nodded, everything to get rid of this screaming hungry feeling.  
Marcus walked after them when they wheeled Dante into another small room, only containing a hospital bed and a small couch near the window. It was a smaller room than the previous one a few levels down, but still fine enough. Both the nurses helped him into bed and after they had brought both of the boys some juice, they had left. 

They silently drank their bottles empty, and Dante yawned. “I… I’m gonna have a quick nap if you don't mind,” Dante said softly. Marcus sat on the couch and just finished his bottle of juice. “Of course I don’t mind. It probably will be wise for you to do that,”  
Dante watched Marcus’s features, his own tiredness a little showing. “What about you?”  
Marcus smiled and approached. “Don’t worry about me. I will be sleeping until all this is over, okay? Lay back,” he said softly and pulled he blankets over Dante’s cold shoulders. Dante blushed slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
“Sleep now,” he pinched his nose, and Dante laughed softly.  
He wanted to say so many things just then, but the events of the past few hours crashed in harder than he liked. 

***

Dante woke up a few hours later, his bed moving. He shot up slightly, for a moment not knowing where he was. But Marcus walked next to his bed and noticed his friend had woken up.  
“Are we…?”  
Marcus nodded. “It's ten p.m. You slept quite a while, luckily,” Dante took a few breaths and followed the light of the ceiling until the took a turn into a somewhat darker room.  
Dante sat up a bit and looked around. It was a fairly big room, with tv hanging from the ceiling, and a lot of black tubes hanging in the wall. They were different sizes, and he swallowed audibly at how thick even the smallest were. 

The nurses parked his bed and pulled the railings down. He searched for Marcus instantly, and he was next to his bed. 

But then the female nurse nodded at Marcus.  
“Please sir, if you could,” the nurse held the door open for him. “You can wait outside. We will be done in just an hour,” 

Marcus bit his lip but nodded. He had hoped he could stay to support him, but he understood as this was a very sterile room from the smell alone. He nodded and turned towards Dante, who looked at him with wide, terrified eyes.  
“Stay strong buddy. It will be okay,” he whispered, and stroke Dante’s hair once before he walked towards the door. 

But Dante began to hyperventilate so severely, that the assisting nurse looked at the beeping monitor in concern. “Please no,” he coughed and groaned. “Don't leave me,” panting, he tried to get up. But he felt so weak after the cleansing and D.R.E, that he was unable to do anything but reach out to Marcus. 

“Please. He needs to stay,” Dante begged, and the nurse looked a little torn at the desperation in his tone. She was about to hesitate however until the doctor stepped in. It was a young man, although handsome, still very serious looking. Like almost every doctor did.

“He can stay, nurse. Close the door so we can get started.” The other nurse helped the doctor in a blue stash before he walked over to Dante’s card. Taking a look, he nodded and smiled sympathetically. 

“Do not worry. I will do everything to make this go smoothly and fast as possible.” It was not really that assuring, but at least he had sought to it that Marcus would stay. The doctor turned around and smiled at Marcus. 

“You must be?”  
“Marcus,” Marcus answered. “Thank you for letting me support my… friend.” That was what they were, right? Friends—  
The doctor smiled in return. “Of course. I've been briefed thoroughly by your assigned doctor.” He motioned at the black stool now placed next to Dante’s head side of the bed. “You can sit there and hold his hand if you want. Then we can get started.”

Dante blew nervously through his nose. But Marcus was there in an instant, clasping his hands around Dante’s. Dante looked up at him, a tear escaping his widened and beautiful eyes. Marcus smiled and stroke the back of his hand with his thumb. 

“Alright then, Dante,’ the doctor was behind him, the sounded of snapping gloves startling him. He had already been positioned in what they call the sim position, on his left side. Dante trembled when the doctor pulled the blanket away from him a little, the cool air against his backside making him shiver.  
“I’m gonna tell you exactly every step of the way. I want you to understand that you need to tell me when something hurts, or when you are feeling nauseous. The nurse will bring something in your IV to let it subdue a bit. But no matter what, you need to lay still.”

Dante sniffed and whispered. “O-okay.” 

“Good, Dante. Now I’m gonna start with some lubrication before I insert a speculum. Try to breathe steadily, and once again tell me when it hurts,”  
Dante didn’t reply as the doctor touched his thigh after a moment. He instantly tensed, but Marcus hushed him. “It's going to be okay,” 

He willed all his muscles in him not to jerk away. Marcus was here, with him. He could do this. And after he would get treatment and go--  
go where exactly? He wasn't going back to college or his dorm room. It wouldn't be possible. Not for a while. 

Dante began to sob when the doctor told him to push, and a thick and cold item slipped in. His whole body froze, and the doctor allowed him a moment to adjust before he opened it, spreading his hole further. Tears and tears fell down his cheeks, and he closed his eyes.

“I will be inserting the camera now. Remember to breathe.” 

Dante swallowed thickly and trembled when he felt something long and slippery enter him. Marcus stroke his hair and softly told him it was okay before Dante jerked away in pain. It only was a small movement, but enough for the doctor to place a steadying hand on his thigh. 

“Did it hurt?” The doctor asked, and Dante began to hyperventilate. “Breath, Dante, breathe. Where did it hurt?” 

“H-here,” Dante pointed at the left side of his stomach, and Marcus saw that the doctor nodded. 

“There’s a small bend in your colon, and I think you felt the tube scrape against it. It's okay, you won't feel that anymore. Let's get this over with.” 

Dante breathed in and out, and the doctor continued. Save for the ticking of a few machines, the room was deadly silent. Until Dante suddenly hunched a little over and gagged. The doctor stopped again. 

“Give him 5cc of Thorazine,” the doctor told the nurse, and soon enough he felt the nurse inserting something in his IV. “You’re doing great, Dante. We are almost all the way up, and then we will be done,” 

Dante nodded, feeling a little drowsy as the inserted medicine began to do its work. Marcus silently kept stroking his hair. It was everything Dante tried to concentrate on.  
Not long after the doctor mentioned he was going to take it out, and he let out a sob of relief when the tube left his body. Along with the speculum. 

The doctor pulled off his gloves and appeared in front of Dante as the nurse carefully folded the blanket back. He smiled down upon him and said. “You did great, Dante. Thank you for cooperating with me. Your doctor will discuss the results with you tomorrow as soon as you are rested. You can get some cramps and fart from the air I had to blow in your bowels in order to stretch out the colon, but other than that there will be no other consequences. I wish you all the best, Dante,” 

And after a brief talk and order the nurses he was good to be brought back to his room, he left. Dante’s body shook, and Marcus still didn't leave his side. 

“You’re okay,” Marcus kept whispering softly, and their hands entwined. “It's over, your done.”  
Dante closed his eyes, and a tear escaped his eye again. It was done. He would talk to the doctor and get home soon. 

The bed moved, but Marcus didn't let go of his hand as they all silently walked back to the room. The white curtains had been shut, and the lights were now so bright that the nurses instantly realized their mistake and dimmed it a little.  
They offered them some food, but the boys both refused. After the nurses had wished them goodnight, they both exhaustingly laid back. Marcus had gotten a pillow and some blankets to sleep on the couch, and he laid back with a small groan. 

“What a day,” Marcus breathed. They faintly could make out each other's features in the dark. Dante hummed in response and sniffed.  
“Dante?”  
Another sniff, and shuffle of feet as Marcus approached. Dante was curled up and sobbed softly. He was so relieved all those things were over, and still, it had left him to be a sobbing mess.  
He felt Marcus’s hand as he stroke his back. “You're okay? Do you feel any pain?”  
Dante swallowed and whispered. “No.. I mean, I’m okay. I’m just… relieved I think. That today is over, I mean,”  
“I get it,” he whispered back and pulled the blankets further over Dante. “But try to get some sleep. We may have an important meeting and talk with the doctor tomorrow.”

A somewhat crazy idea flashed through Dante’s mind as he said. “Can you… lay with me?”  
It was silent for some time. Shit, Dante thought. Why the fuck would you even suggest that now—  
“Of course,” Marcus answered, and soon enough Dante could feel the shift of the mattress, a warm body connecting with his. It admittedly… was a little narrow. The bed was only made for one patient.  
But Marcus just pulled Dante’s back a little closer to his stomach, and they held each other's hand.  
Marcus' breath against Dante’s neck was a welcoming warmth, and he knew he was blushing. They both were, in fact.  
Too exhausted from the past day, they tumbled in a worried free sleep.


	13. In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I'm gonna break him before he gets better. 
> 
> The doctor explains the devastating news, and Dante needs to have surgery to get it fixed. 
> 
> The thing is, he will need very thorough cleaning in order to prevent infections. Dante is so scared, but again, Marcus is there along the way.
> 
> Small trigger warning for panic attacks. 
> 
> Chapter contains:
> 
> (little non-con), Enema's, thorough cleaning, surgery, hurt/comfort, restraints, struggling/crying

The following morning they got woken up by the catering staff. The woman who brought them breakfast frowned at the two boys laying in the same hospital bed, but hadn't said anything before she placed the trays down. 

Dante savored the solid food after days, even after it did taste like typical hospital food. They had eaten in silence and finished just before a doctor came in.

But it was not Doctor Westaby. 

A guy in his late fifties and a bald head approached Dante’s bed after a mere good morning. 

He sat down onto the stool and looked at Dante, but he didn't smile. “Dante Vilioza, I’m doctor Rodman. I’ll be assisting you today,” 

“N-not doctor Westaby?” Dante stuttered.

The man shook his head, staring at Marcus for a short moment before turning back.  
“I'm afraid you’ll have to do it with me today. Your assigned doctor has emergency surgery just now. She assigned me to discuss further treatments with you,”

Dante nodded, getting a little uneasy by this man. 

“Right,” the doctor said, opening a document. He picked out some grey photo’s and laid it onto the bed for Dante to see. 

He realized it was his own colon from the inside. Trying not to blush, he looked at the doctor who began explaining. “The results from your colonoscopy. As you can see, there is not much happening,” 

Dante sighed relieved. There was nothing wrong with him. He was getting released and—

“However,” the doctor continued, picking out another picture. Dante’s heart sank. “Doctor Westaby found your prostate to be rather swollen and painful. Normally we wouldn't be concerned as an infection is easy to treat, but the colon doctor found a rather large cleft at the side.” 

He pointed at the picture. A walnut-sized thing was a little open at the side. Dante tried his best not to cry out in panic. “W-what now…” he said softly, looking at the doctor. 

Rodman borrowed the pictures back in the folder. “We will need to fix that in surgery. Probably tonight already, so we can prevent it from bursting beyond repair.” 

Dante was trembling so severely, that Marcus took his hand. He looked and his lip trembled.  
Marcus squeezed his hand before Dante asked. “What is going to happen now?”

“You’ll be admitted to another ward and prepared for surgery.” The doctor stood. “A nurse will prep you here before you head there.”

At that moment, a nurse came in with a card. Dante hadn't seen this male nurse yet, and he swallowed at all the stuff that he noticed. But he gaped as another wheeled an IV stand in, an enema bag already hanging readied. 

Dante instantly panicked and scrambled back in his bed. “No.” He whispered. 

“It's just a two-liter enema to clean you out for surgery. He will also be bringing in a catheter so that you won’t have to get up until you’ve had surgery.” 

“No I don’t want it—” the nurses approached as Rodman motioned them to. Dante tried to get off the bed desperately. Even Marcus got pushed to the side. 

“Doctor, he doesn't—” Marcus began.  
“It's for your own good Dante. Don't make such a fuss about something little as an enema.” Rodman interrupted him. 

Marcus tried to get the nurses to stop from touching Dante.  
“Let go of him! He has—  
The male nurse grunted with effort as he held Marcus, as he was a rather big guy compared to himself. 

“Your friend needs to get better. Please get outside and let us do our work—”

Marcus said some horrible words to the doctor. He only flinched before Rodman had signed another nurse to fetch security guards, and soon enough Marcus got pulled out of the room, struggling severely to reach for the panicked Dante. 

The terrified screaming of Dante almost made Marcus cry out in desperation, but the door slammed shut. The security guards pushed Marcus away from them and told him to walk away to the waiting room. 

“You are going to regret this!” Marcus hissed and walked away. He had to find their doctor and stop this madness.

*** Meanwhile inside Dante’s room***

The nurses had succeeded to restrain the struggling and screaming Dante, under Rodman’s bored but watchful eyes. 

His world tilted as he got pushed onto his left side, the cuffs securing him to lay still. Dante’s gown exposed him immediately at the back.  
Dante cried and begged for it to be stopped, but no matter how hard he tried, the nurses got to their work. 

He jerked back when a nurse pulled up his cheek to put on some lubrication, and he cried out. No this was not happening—

Dante was hyperventilating and screamed at the top of his lungs when a long but thin nozzle entered him. He begged and begged, but the click of the tubing was unmistakable. The water began to enter his bowels— 

Dante’s eyes shot open, and the water continued flowing. “No please, please Ezra. Stop.” He cried and shivered, the cramps getting worse as more was added. Ezra only smiled, his fingers not leaving his hair. “Hush hush, little pet.”

“No!” Dante screamed, half sobbing and hunched over as far as he could with the restraints. Severe cramps hit him one after one, and the female nurse softly touched his head and hushed him. “Easy now, Dante. Don’t tense, it will need to do its work…”

_Easyyy. Ezra had hushed him, still stroking his tummy. Easy now, don't tense, just let it do its work…_

“It will be alright.” The male nurse behind him added.

It will be allllright sweettrums.

His eyes glazed over and he froze, losing complete control of his body. He was back in the basement, and Ezra and Ledger were hanging over him, filling him with gallons of soapy water—

“Shut off the water immediately!” Another female voice bellowed as the door opened. 

*** Mere minutes before ***

Marcus was desperately searching through the wards for doctor Westaby, but to no avail. He reached a desk eventually, shoving another patient merely out of the way.  
“I need someone to find doctor Westaby,” he hissed at the lady, who looked a little shocked. “Now.”  
“Sir I’m afraid that—”  
“NOW!” He yelled, and the woman swallowed as she looked a little panicked at the guards, who approached at the commotion he was causing. 

“Marcus, what in heaven’s sake is going on?” 

Marcus whirled around and saw the female doctor approaching him. She was shrugging on a white coat, but she still wore the green surgery clothes. 

Marcus ran up to her. “They— the doctor is forcing him the treatments and he is panicking and I got pushed outside I can't reach him—” he panted, and the doctor furrowed her brows, and her face was close to being furious.  
“I’m on my way.”

*** Present ***

The nurses, as well as Rodman, snapped their heads up as doctor Westaby entered, Marcus following behind her. He looked close to throwing the three out of the windows of the eleventh floor. 

They looked at Rodman, and he nodded at the nurses to shut off the water. Dante cried out once again.  
Marcus didn't hesitate as he entered and ran towards Dante’s side, sneering at the nurses to get the hell away from him. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Rodman asked Westaby, his voice still formal and calm. “He needs to be prepped for surgery as you ordered me to—”

“Yes I did,” her voice was almost scary calm. “But I didn't ask you to force my patient who has severe panic attacks and anxiety. Are you really certain this was the best approach?”

“This is such nonsense, and you know it too Margaret. Just a small ene—”

“Don’t bother finishing that, Derik. Get out of here,” she looked at the nurses and crossed her arms. “All of you.”

Rodman actually rolled his eyes but obeyed as he and the nurses left the room, the door almost slamming shut.  
She looked over at the hysterically crying and half hiccuping Dante on the bed. Marcus was trying to open the restraints, but he didn't know how. 

“Here, like this,” Westaby showed Marcus how to unlock them and she helped him. 

When he was loose, Marcus merely pulled his shaking friend in his arms, only forgetting that the shift caused such an agony that Dante screamed it out. 

Marcus looked panicked at Westaby, and she carefully sat down in Dante’s line of sight. “Hey, it's okay now. Let's breathe first. In through your nose, out through your mouth.” She told him and began to do it with him. 

Big tears rolled down his cheek, but he did so. It felt like he was swimming under and the water was going to swallow him whole—  
“Dante, take another few breaths and I will pull the tubing out. Relax.”  
Dante did so as Marcus held him, stroking his hair. Dante’s stomach growled, and he cried out at it.  
“Ssh, ssh it’s okay,” Marcus whispered, trying not to let him move too much. 

Westaby walked to the other side and said. “Try to move to your side for me, then I can remove the nozzle.”  
Marcus helped him until he laid ready, but Dante hadn't said a single word yet. “I’m touching the tube now. Deep breath.” 

When he did so, she carefully pulled it out in one smooth motion, and the liquid rushed into place, making him cramp up while he held it in with effort. The whole bed shook as Dante’s body was still in shock, but he buried his face half in Marcus’ shirt, grabbing the fabric of it tightly. 

“Alright, Dante. Do you think you can hold the water for a moment?”

Dante didn’t answer. His throat still burned from the screaming. He noticed that even the IV had gotten out while he’d struggled, and a small line of blood dripped down his fingers. Westaby noticed too and went to grab a cleaning pad. 

“Let's get that cleaned up first then.” She tried to take his bloodied hand, which was soaking Marcus’ clean shirt too now, but Dante jerked his hand away when she touched him. Westaby handed it over to Marcus instead, who placed the pad onto the wound to stop from bleeding. 

Not long after something else happened. Dante was so concentrated on his breathing, that he accidentally let out some light brown water, soaking the bed. He sobbed as he noticed, but Westaby hushed him sympathetically. 

“It's okay. Let's get you to the toilet, while I clean the sheets.” She grabbed some new ones from a shelve and approached again. “Shall I walk with you? I can—”

“No,” Marcus answered a little angrily. Not directly at the doctor who tried to make it right, but he was so sick of seeing Dante go through all this. “Just… I will help him. I’m sorry.”

“Very well then.” Westaby nodded at Marcus. “Don’t apologize, I’m taking my responsibility for this. It’s the hallway right at your left. Third door.” 

“Thank you,” Marcus murmured and turned to Dante and whispered, “Hold on buddy, let’s get you to the bathroom.” 

He once again didn't say anything but moaned as Marcus picked him up and dragged him to the bathroom. Once he was carefully seated, Marcus said. “I’ll leave you alone. Call me if you need anything. I’m right outside the door,” he turned to leave as Dante said hoarsely. “Stay.”  
Marcus stopped and turned back. “Please,” Dante added, and Marcus nodded.  
“Of course I’ll stay,”

Locking the door from the inside to guarantee their privacy, he walked over to Dante and squatted down in front of him.  
Dante stared at the floor while the remaining water rushed out into the toilet bowl. Marcus didn't say a word either and let his friend relax, faintly blushing as he now actually could see Dante’s privates.  
Dante tried to get to the toilet paper as if he was in a trance. Not succeeding, he began to cry again. His whole body shaking while he sobbed. He couldn't take this anymore—

“Dante,” Marcus whispered. “Dante look at me.” He said it as soft as possible while taking his hand. “I'm not letting this ever happen again. You're not going away from me, and I'm not going away from you. Not before you are better. You hear me?” 

Dante looked with teary eyes and wet cheeks at Marcus and nodded, clamping his fingers on his blood spotted t-shirt.  
“Alright. Let’s head back.”

***

It was a few hours later when the door opened again. Dante’s head snapped up and his nostrils flared in a panic until he saw the female doctor.

He and Marcus had cuddled in the bed until Dante had fallen asleep, too exhausted after his panic attack. But it had felt good to him, laying with Marcus’ curled up, had calmed him down enough the traumatic events of the past few days. Weeks, if he included his captivation. 

She didn't say anything until she sat onto the stool. Dante still laid curled up in Marcus’s arms, his head touching his chest. “Dante, Marcus.” 

The boys looked at her in silence. “I want to apologize for my colleague’s behavior. This shouldn't have happened.”

“But it did happen,” Marcus said coldly. “It was bad enough already.”

Westaby sighed then. “I know that Marcus, and I know I can't turn back what already has happened. But I can offer something instead.”

“I think we are good.” 

“Marcus, listen.” 

“Don’t bother trying.” 

Westaby swallowed audibly. “Marcus, I’m sorry to say this but I would like a word alone with my patient.”  
Marcus’s eyes narrowed at her but she added. “Please. I get that you want to protect him from further harm, but we need to get him better. If his prostate tears further, we will have to remove it whole. I don't want that to happen, and I bet he won't want that either. He will live a life full of pain and will get a lot of medication. So please, wait in the hallway. i’m not gonna do anything to him. I’m a doctor, I've sworn my life on my duty and helping my patients, to heal them. Dante is my priority until he is ready to get back home. Ive transferred my other patients to someone else I trust, so I will belong truly to him until his release.” 

Marcus nodded. He knew the doctor was right, so he stood up and walked away, leaving Dante curled up in bed. His back was facing Westaby, and he sniffed.  
“Dante. Could you please look at me?” She tried to touch his thigh, making him shudder.  
Some minutes ticked by until he whispered. “I’m tired.” 

“I know you are. And I will let you sleep after we sorted things out, I promise.”

Dante slowly moved his head and faced the doctor, still gripping his sore tummy with his arms. “I-it hurts.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Can you tell me what you feel?” 

He nodded. “It's as if… as if I’m on fire down there.”  
Dante looked at her, and she looked a little worried as he seemed slightly feverish. “Can I take your temperature?”

“No,” he shuddered, and she realized her mistake.  
“I won’t take it rectally. Here,” she pulled out a small round device with a tip. “It goes in your ear. Is that alright?”  
He bit his lip but nodded. Westaby took his temperature and after the device had beeped, she read the results.  
“100.0 F.” She said, a little more to herself as she wrote it down.

She cleaned the device before she borrowed it back. “Okay Dante, I want you to listen to me. Please wait until I've finished. I’m not going to do anything before Marcus gets back.”  
Dante let out a breath but nodded.  
“You seem to have a slight fever, and that's mostly an indication you are developing some infection. It makes me a little worried if I’m honest, so I will need to administer some medication.”  
She paused as Dante’s eyes widened a little in fear. “I'm not planning on giving you more enema’s, your fighting will only cause more damage. You need to get cleaned out better before you can get surgery. So what I'm planning on doing is, giving you three suppositories. One is medication to reduce the fever, two to clean out any remaining stuff in your bowels. Its not gonna be so bad as an enema, cause the suppositories will only make you wanna go. If that works, we can get headed to surgery.”

Dante bit his lip, but he was done with this. He wanted to get better, the cramps only got worse by the minute. “F-fine. P-please be careful.” 

“Do you want Marcus here?” She asked as she stood. Dante shook his head.  
“No. Just let's get over with it.” 

Westaby nodded as she walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room, pulling open the cardboard and took out two different boxes. 

She approached and showed some silver-foiled pills. The two in her right hand were slightly bigger than the other, and he swallowed as she began to explain. 

“I will not give you this all at once. I’m gonna insert these two,” of course it was the two big ones “at first, and when you went to the toilet I’ll give you the fever reduction. Alright?”

Dante nodded and she quickly began to work. After he had pulled his leg up, she quickly but carefully inserted the two pills. They weren't so bad, and after he had put on another gown for surgery, she helped him lay comfortably back in bed, he almost tumbled in sleep. 

***

After Dante indeed went to the bathroom, he got one more pill before surgery. He just let it happen, at least Westaby was the only one not forcing things on him. But she was honest on what he needed, and they had talked quite a bit. It was merely to keep things off his mind, and Dante was grateful for her, but he knew he needed Marcus too.  
He'd been the one who had saved him after all. 

Marcus silently entered the room after Dante and Westaby were done. Dante had already fallen asleep.  
His IV had been re-inserted in his other hand, and he slept a few hours till the doctor entered the room again. She shook him awake. 

He grunted but opened his eyes. She smiled down on him.  
“I and a few nurses will bring you to the surgery chamber. I’ll stay with you the whole time, but do you want Marcus to walk with you until then?” 

Dante bit his lip. He was nervous, but he knew it was the last thing aside from recovery. He nodded as he looked questionable at Marcus.  
He smiled softly and nodded back.

“Alright. Don’t be afraid, we are going to move the bed.”  
Dante nodded and took a few steady breaths.  
Marcus strokes his hand all the way up the chamber. They stopped before they went inside, an indication that they had to say goodbye. 

Dante bit his lip and was on the verge of crying, but Marcus took his hand and lifted it to his chest. “I'll be waiting for you till you get back. I’ll be there, every step of the way.”  
Dante lost it when he said that, and the boys hugged. Westaby went inside to prepare.  
“I’m scared,” Dante sniffed, and Marcus held him. 

“I know you are, but you're strong. You went through the worst, and after this, we go home.” Marcus said.  
Dante swallowed. “I-I don't know where to go, I don't have a home—”  
“You have, Dante. You have a home in my heart.” 

Dante sobbed harder at that, and Marcus kissed his forehead. “Don’t cry. It will be alright.”  
Westaby patted Marcus’ back and she smiled softly.  
“It will be more than alright,” she motioned at the nurses to get the bed moving.  
The boys didn't let go until the door closes, leaving Marcus standing in the hallway, hoping his friend will get back alright.

***

Dante got placed onto the surgery table, and he shivered at the cold. Westaby stayed at his side, and the others introduced themselves.  
He only nodded at them, unable to form any words. He was terrified, more than he admitted. 

“Can you move to your left side for me?” Westaby asked, and he nodded. “Alright, Dante. We will bring anesthetics into you IV. It will make you sleep, and I will be right there when you wake up. Don't worry.”  
Dante nodded and watched as Westaby approached with a syringe, inserting it into the IV.  
Then, a mask got placed onto his mouth before he was knocked unconscious by it.

***  
It took two hours until Dante got back. Marcus had swallowed at the number of monitors and tubes covering his body, but Westaby explained everything.

Dante slept for three hours before he began to stir, moaning in pain and confusion. Marcus had taken his hand, waiting for him to wake up fully. 

He'd fallen asleep for another hour or so after that, but suddenly he said hoarsely “Marc..”  
“I’m here.” He answered.  
Dante moved his head a little. “Where am I?”  
“Hospital, you just came back from surgery.”  
“N-No?”  
Marcus smiled softly, and Dante managed to smile, still, his eyes closed in pain.  
“Does it hurt?” Marcus asked, a little stupidly.  
“What do… you think…fucker.” He hissed, and Marcus couldn't stop laughing. “Shut up… your way too loud.”  
Marcus tried to lower his voice, and Westaby walked in after she had gone to grab some coffee for the sleep-deprived Marcus. 

She set it down when she heard them talking, and went to check on her patient.  
“Welcome back,” she said, checking a few monitors. “You're doing okay?”  
Dante groaned in pain. “Why are you both so… dumb. Of course it—” he hissed. “It fucking hurts.”  
Westaby laughed softly. “Oh, I know. At least I'm glad you have that swearing of yours back,”  
“I apparently didn't lose that… in surgery.” He smiled and opened his eyes a little.  
“You certainly didn’t,” Westaby chuckled. “I'm gonna give you some painkillers through the IV.” She told him and soon enough he felt the pain subdue a little.  
“Ah, this feels great.” He whispered. “Nice drugs, doc.” 

Marcus frowned and Westaby shrugged. “I'm used to this.”  
“But I’m your nicest patient, am I not?” Dante mumbled, and Marcus and Westaby both laughed.  
“You are Dante,” she said, patting his shoulder. “You are my favorite.”  
“I'm nice,” he sighed and fell asleep again…

It took days for Dante to cope with the pain and recovery, but besides that everything went well. He hated the catheter, but it was better than getting up.  
After a week, he finally got to walk around for a bit with Marcus. Slowly, but it felt good to stretch his legs a bit.  
They were in the hallway, and Dante leaned against Marcus’s chest while he held the wheeling IV stand in the other. 

“Did you mean it?” Dante asked, looking up at Marcus.  
Marcus frowned. “What do you mean?”  
Dante stopped walking to take a breath and then said. “What you said. Before surgery.”

“I don't have a home—”  
“You have, Dante. You have a home in my heart.”

He certainly had remembered that, and Marcus smiled, blushing. “Of course I meant that.” 

Dante opened his mouth to reply, as he hunched a little over and groaned. Marcus rubbed his back.  
“Let's get you back in bed.”  
“Y-Yeah,” Dante said, his voice trembling. 

After he had laid down, Westaby appeared again. “I think I have good news for you both,” she said as she sat down next to his bed.  
“You’re allowed to go home, Dante,”  
He swallowed. “Really?”  
Westaby nodded. “Your healing improves by the day, and the scan yesterday had excellent results too. I think its best to continue your recovery at home,”  
Dante looked at Marcus, who smiled. “That's great.” He decided then.

The doctor frowned. “Really Dante? You don't sound so happy.”  
He rubbed his face, and Marcus answered. “He thinks he doesn't have a home. But he can stay at mine for as long as he wants.” 

Dante bit his lip, blushing a little. “See Dante? You really found the best friend you could wish for,” Westaby said.  
He smiled and nodded. “I can't object to that.”

She patted his hand. “Let's get the catheter and IV out and after you signed some documents, you can head home.”  
“Thank you,” he said and meant it.  
“You’ll need to have some medication for a while, but that will be fine.”  
“Sure. It will be fine.” Dante repeated. 

It was an hour later when they were packed and ready to go. Marcus however awkwardly said to Westaby.  
“Uh. I’m kinda wondering how we get to my house right now. Can we order a taxi somewhere?”

Westaby nodded and looked at Dante who carefully sat up on the bed, and then at her watch.  
“My shift ends in a few minutes. I don't mind giving you two a ride.” 

Marcus swallowed. “All the way to LA?”  
She shrugged. “Yeah, no problem. I have a friend there I need to visit anyways, and no duty tomorrow so it will be fine.” 

“Thanks,” Dante said, his face still a little frowned in pain, but he smiled. “You really are the best doc.”  
Westaby laughed. “Thank you, favorite patient of mine.”


End file.
